Gundam Arc-V:Raising Quantum Of Gundam Knight's
by Setsuna Rizky
Summary: A Child with a dark past. Lives a normal live until got transported back into his old home. The World of Yu-Gi-Oh. He doesn't know anything, except to fight. To stop a war. where his old 'family' and new friends are waiting for him. Can he help them, and change into a better person? Can he find out the true purpose of living, other than fighting? (Later rated M) OCxSerenaxRuri.K
1. Chapter 1 Rewrite

**A/N: After I re-read the new chapter 1 that I just wrote, I couldn't help but modify this chapter... Againfriends I don't know why, but it feels kinda rushed.**

 **Disclaimer: Gundam 00 is owned by Sunrise and Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami**

 **Chapter 1: My life has turned 180° degree**

It is 05:00 a.m, A boy that wearing dark blue pajama was turning the alarm off. He had Ragna's hair, but its color is black, he had blue sapphire eyes while he had his usually Cool-stoic face. His room was quite simple, it had some poster about Gundam OO, Gundam Unicorn, Yugioh DM, GX, 5DS, and Zexal. Right now he is getting ready for school by starting to take a bath into the shower.

10 minutes later...

He wears a grey shirt and pants with a red necktie. Right now he is preparing his breakfast and a bento, he is making omelet since that is the easiest to cook. He also makes a Hot chocolate milk for the day. Since 20 minutes has passed and the food is ready, he's starting to eat.

Haru: Itadakimasu... (He said while clasping his hand)

After he finished having a breakfast, he grabbed his bike then lock's his home front door. His home is quite simple, just imagine nobita's home but much more simple. Except, it doesn't have the second floor.

On the way to the school, he greets Mr. Robert. The policeman that guards around his home. It is not too far, it only takes 5 minutes from his home towards the police station **.**

After that, he goes through a bridge. Then it would take 30 minutes to arrive at the school.

30 minutes later...

Haru had arrived at school(just imagine nobita's school, sorry if I did not have a good imagination) The wind is blowing fast and the Sakura tree is blooming

Haru: _"This is why that nature is always amazed me. It has a lot of secrets that we don't know... I wish Shishou could see this, he would be very happy"_

Suddenly he heard someone shouting his name

Riku: OOOOI! Haru Ohaiyo!(good morning!) **(A/N: He had an innocent face, green eyes, brown raven hair)**

Haru: Ohaiyo Riku, I am glad that you came this early. (He said, giving him a small smile)

Riku: You too Haru, You always comes first.

Haru: Hehehehe... (He laughs with a cool smile)

Riku: Don't forget that we will buy the new gunpla! It's sooo FREACKING COOL!

Haru: Yeah, we will. Also, I need to buy some new Yugioh cards. I want to enter the tournament next week, better get some new support cards for my Warrior deck.

Riku: I know, I know. You really love playing that card game eh?

Haru: Yeah. (He said, pulling one of the cards from the pockets in his pants)

Haru: I don't know why. But for some reason, I always had a feeling that I have a connection with my cards. And it felt stronger if I imagine that I had a Gundam 00 monster card...

Riku: You and your imaginations...(he said while rolling his eyes) Come! Let's get inside!

Riku started to run into the school, leaving Haru behind

Haru: Hey! Wait for me, I need to park my bike!

 **At Lunch...**

Haru and Riku were eating together under a tree. They did that since the air was quite comfortable, then they decided to eat their lunches in here. however, they could see that the girls (a.k.a fangirl) are spying on Haru

Haru: Man, I really wish that they could stop doing that. It's bothering me.

Riku: Really? (He said with _ face) Shouldn't you be happy that the girls got their eyes on you? I mean... You are Smart, had a cool face and really kind to all of us. Except when the time that we first met.

Haru: *sigh* Riku, I already told you why I was acting like that.

Riku: I know. But you need to forgive yourself, and start _dating_ someone. You really need that. (He tells at a firm tone)

Haru: I know, I know. It's easier said than done.

Riku: Oh really? The last time I heard that, you started to watch some romance drama.

Haru choked his food hearing that statement

Haru: How did you... (Surprised, that Riku knows it)

Riku: The last time I visited your house, I accidentally found your romance drama file on your laptop that I borrowed from you to play Gundam Online. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

Haru: Thanks.

Riku: No prob.

Girls(that are spying on him): AAAAH Haru-samaaaa!

Haru just sweatdropped and waved his hand at them. This caused the girls to shout 'KYAAAAH!' very loud. Then the school bell rings as a sign that the lunch is over.

Haru: Oh yeah. Have you finished the homework? Because we need to give it to the teacher after lunch is over.

Riku: Crap, the homework! HARU PLEASE! (He said begging for help)

Haru: You really are hopeless...

 **Later at gunpla shop**

Riku: SUGOOOI! There are a lot of gunpla's! Which one should I buy? Zeta? Unicorn? F91? Crossbone? OH, what about This Haru! Gundam Barbatos!? (He said with starry eyes)

Haru: Whoa calm down my freind. I know that you are a nerd about gunpla, but you need to calm down.

Riku: Sorry, I was a bit carried away back then. (He said while rubbing his head)

Haru: yeah.

Riku: So, which one should I buy?

Haru: Hmm, since you are a fan of UC Gundam series, I think you should buy Unicorn or Banshee, Maybe Phenex.

Riku: You can say that again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a moment Riku decided to Buy Phenex

Haru: So that is your choice eh?

Riku: Yep! And I will beat you and become the best builder in the world!

Haru: You can try, but it won't that easy.

 **At card shop**

Haru and Riku opened the door to see an old gramps. He had a short white beard under his chin, had a bald hair, yellow colored eyes, and a good looking face. His name is Max Zanbei, half Japanese and half England. He is the shopkeeper of this shop, and Haru always comes here, either to buy or dueling other players to test his dueling skill.

Haru: Hello Max-jiisan!

Max: Ohohoho, if it's not Haru and Riku. I believe that you came here to buy some new cards for the tournament.

Haru: Yes Jii-san, do you have some nice cards to sell?

Max: OF COURSE! (He said bringing some card packs from the table)

Riku: That sure is a lot...

Max: Of course it is! Also, the sender of this pack said that inside one of these packs contains Gundam cards. It's a warrior type monster and it contains some nice support cards. Uhh, what is it again? They said it was created for the anniversary of the date Blue-eyes and The Sunrise company since the date when they made Blue-eyes card is the same day as Gundam 00 first aired on Tv.

Haru: To think that it had the same date production...

Riku: Yeah, no joke. HARU! You need to GET that card! Don't let it fall into someone grasp!

Haru sweatdropped at this

Haru: You sounded like your life is dependent on it... (He said looking at Riku)

Haru: But still, I want to have that card.

Max: In case you don't know Haru, there is only one Haro card that was made. It's very rare, you are very lucky since it was coming to the shop last night. Nobody has known about this... Yet. If you could get that card today, then you are very lucky.

Haru: I already considered my self-lucky, jiisan. Now, which one should I pick?

Riku and Max-Jiisan just staring at Haru, watching the scene that is unfolded in front of them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru: Fine, I choose this. (He picked up a pack that has a picture that shows Kuriboh was playing football)

Haru opened the pack, it felt slow when he did that. He took a monster card from the pack. When he read it, he believes that today is his lucky day.

Haru: Guys... I get it (he says with a big grin on his face)

Riku: REALLY!? (He asked with a mixture of shock, and happiness)

Haru just showed the monster card to them and they are very, very surprised

Max: Congratulations boy!

Haru just sheepishly rubbed his head, hearing that Jii-san was congratulated him

Haru: Thank you Jiisan.

Haru then proceed's to take the other 4 other cards. He takes a close look at the cards, he was wondering, _What the heck is the problem with this pack?._ The first one is a spell card called 'Gundam's Will', then 2 Monster with the name 'Gundam-Knight' and a trap card called Gundam Absorb counter. Haru was intrigued by this. he dont knows what to say and decided to put it into his pocket.

Riku: So what other cards that you get? (He asked, curious with his freind other cards that he just get)

Haru: Just some normal monsters and a trap card.

Haru _"That is what I want to believe, but it appears that I had a Great luck today"_

He decided to not to tell them about the other cards that he just gets. He doesn't know why, but it feels like he shouldn't tell it to other people.

Haru: Thanks Jiisan. Now I will head to the restaurant, I had some part-time job to do. (He said starting to get out from the shop with Riku)

Max: Ah yes, be careful out there! (He said, waving his hand)

Haru and Riku: We will Jii-san!

Unknown to all of them, this is a start of our Hero journey to save the world. With his powers, he could be the savior that saves the 4 dimensions, or... He could be the Chaos that destroy the world?

After Riku and Haru finished buying some cards, they began to part ways since Haru needs to do his part-time job. Meanwhile Riku, just gonna get some Goods since his mom tells him to do it.

 **At a certain restaurant**

The restaurant has quite the view.

A lot of customers is ordering food and we can hear that the kitchen has loud noises as a sign that the chef's works with some extra energy than the usual. Inside the kitchen, there is Haru and a certain tall guy with a muscular body. Both of them are wearing white chefs clothes.

The muscular guy is the owner of the restaurant. His name is Johnson Willbert, he had a brown skin with an energetic face with a pair of black eyes and always wears his blue tank top and soldier jeans if he is not working. He is an Ex-Soldier, he quit the job since he had some injuries that led him to get Fired in a very Honourable way.

Then there is our cheerful waitresses, Mia and Tia. They are twins that looked for a job since they need to pay for their university. They are very cheerful, and that's one of the reasons that made this restaurant full of customers. Aside from the delicious food that Haru and John made.

Haru, Mia, and Tia always Called John 'Owner'. Because he had a mighty and wise looking face and the trio decided to call him that. Mia and Tia had the same face, appearance, and hairstyle. Their hairstyle is long twintail. The only thing that is different is their hair color and their personality. Mia is always brave while Tia is quite shy. Mia's hair color is bright-red meanwhile Tia's is Light-blue. Their face is quite similar to Noel Vermillion from BlazBlue **( A/N: Yes I am a fan of Blazblue, even though I never played it. I only watch the gameplay from Youtube)** Mia had bright Yellow eyes. Meanwhile, Tia had a dark purple crystal Eyes.

After the restaurant is closed, Haru started to look at his watch, it shows that it's already 07:00 p.m. Those 4 are on the front of the restaurant, preparing to go back after the exhausting work.

John: Great job you three, especially you Haru. (He says as he locked the door)

John: You did a great job out there, today's customer is much merrier than usual. (He stated while holding his chin)

Haru was trying to catch his breath after the exhausting work.

Haru: T-thanks... Ow... Ner... (He reply while his hand was on his knees)

Mia: You really deserved it Haru-chan! (She says with a playful smile)

Mia: But still... Why haven't you had a girlfriend?~ (she asked while gazing at her little sister)

Tia just blushing a bit at her sister _other_ intention.

Tia: Mou! Onee-san! Why are you looking at me like that!? (She blushed at her sister)

Haru: Knock it off Mia-nee. She needs some rest.

Mia: Hmph, you are not funny. (She pouted)

Haru: *sigh* Well, I gotta go now. I need to take a shower after that crazy amount of customers. (He stated as he grabs his bike)

Mia: Yeah, be careful.

But before he goes, she had a thing to say to him, and she knows that it will be hilarious.

Mia: What about if Tia comes to your house and wash your back? I bet it feels nice~

Tia: Nee-san! (Her face is much redder than a tomato)

John: Hahaha, young love...

Haru: Geez, you really need to stop that Mia-nee. Well... I am off, bye guys!

Haru then rode his bike and heading to his home

Tia: B-bye Haru-kun! (She said while waving her hand)

Mia: Be careful!

John: Have a nice trip lad!

After that Haru rode his bike to his home.

Haru: _"Geez, somebody needs to stop Mia-nee when she started to tease me, neither Tia. It's embarrassing"_ (He thought as he blushes)

 **At Haru's home**

Haru has finished his shower and started to eat his dinner. After that, he starting to go to the bedroom. He opened the door, then he put his new cards at his study table. After he put it, he sat on the bed and reviewing about today's event.

Haru: _"Hmmm, even after what has happened today. I couldn't help but keep have a bad thought's. Especially those cards... "_ (He thought as he glances at Those cards)

Haru: Oh well, maybe I just being paranoid. (He said as he closes his eyes while sighing)

After that, he took his blanket and goes to sleep. But unknown to him, those cards are starting to shine faintly. Then you could hear a voice calling his name. Or more precisely three voices. The cards started to shine brighter and brighter as the room started to freeze. It feels like the time and space has stopped for a moment...

?: _"Wake up! Wake up! Haru! Haru!"_

?: " _Sheesh... Let master take a rest for a while, Haro."_

Haro is a green colored pet robot with red eyes

Haru: _"But Exia! But Exia! I want him to-"_

Dynames then cut off Haro before he starting to pouting again

Dynames: _"Exia is right. He needs to rest first so we can explain everything. This will make him very shocked, especially since he is not from this universe..."_

Haro: _"Fine... Fine..."_

 **After 8 hours of a peaceful and relaxing nap**

Haru: Hnng! What a nice nap!

Haru stretched his arms, Glad that he could get a relaxing slumber. Unfortunately, it will come to an end. After he stretched his arms, he look atlook atroundings. Surprised at the event that was unfolding in front of him. There... There is a... GHOST! And there is 3 of them! **(A/N: Basically It's Exia, Dynames, and Haro in Duel spirit form)**

Dynames: _"Oi oi. We are not a ghost, we are an Duel spirit Duh"_ (He says while rolling his eyes)

Haru: Huh? What do you mean by that? (He says while narrowing his eyes)

Exia: _"just as Dynames said, we are Duel spirit and we come from other woanother world_ stated with a firm tone)

Haru: Hahaha... Please tell me that this is a joke. (He asked with a comical face)

Dynames: _"Sadly it is no."_ (He answered as he took a Black sunglass out of nowhere and put it on his eyes)

Exia: _" *sigh* Dynames, I suggest that you put that sunglass back."_ (He requested, tired of his brother in arms attitude)

Dynames: _"Ehehe... Sorry my bad"_ (he said as he put it back )

Haru: _"Okay... Where the heck that he put his sunglass!?"_ (he thought, intrigued about how Dynames did that)

Dynames: _"Please don't mind about it master."_ (he replied, since a duel spirit can read their partner thoughtthoughts How did you know that!? (He asked)

Exia: _"Master, a duel spirit communicate through reading our Partner's thoughts that you refrain from thinking something weird. Because we would know about it too"_

Haru: Oh yeah, wait. Then that mean's you guys came from a world where dueling is a part of your life!? Like the Anime?!

Dynames: _"Correct! And you were a strong duelist back there!"_ ( He replied enthusiastically)

Haru: Did you say... Back there? Does that mean i was from a Anime world that get stuck in here!?

Exia: _" *sigh* well here it goes..."_ (he muttered under his breath)

Exia: _"Just as you said master, you are not from this world"_

Haru's mind just shattered into pieces, upon hearing that. He is not from this world, he belongs into a world where people had anime eyes, a place where a Children's Card Game is a part of your life. If you could not on top of the game, you could lost everything that you hold dear.

Haru: *sigh* Guys. (He said that as he got the intention of the duo)

Haru: After you said that. I think... I shouln't be here...

Exia and Dynames was surprised by this. They did not expect that their Master could accept it that easily. Especially after what he had through in here.

Haru: It's against the nature's law. And what I did was breaking that law. I must get back home, but... How did I get transported in the first place? Also why i did not remember you guys when i got those cards?

Dynames: _"Simple. It's because your powers."_

Haru: Powers?

Exia then proceeds to tell him about his powers

Exia: _"Master, you had a special power. It is called Eclipse. It allows you to read other people tought's and to travel places."_

Exia: _"The last time you used it. There is an accident that occurred process. It is the reason why you are get transported here"_

Haru: I see...

Dynames: _"Also, you need to use your wisely since it had a drawback. It could cause you to have an amnesia which you had right now, or even worse"_ (He reminded him)

Haru: *gulp* I will... But what will happen when i get back home?

Exia: _"Simple. The people that you associated in this world will forgot you. And some memories of the Yu-gi-oh Anime that you watched will gone."_

Haru: WHAT!? (He yelled)

Dynames: _"Exia you idiot."_ (He muttered as he do the Karate punch at Exia's head)

Dynames: _"Sadly it is true master. Now we will leave that choice to you."_

Haru was furios. He doesn'thwant his'friend'sgot forgethim. But mostly, it is also his fault. Get transported in the first place. He need toneedse a wise decision, his freind'friend'sook care of hik in hims world. Or his freind that needed his help back at his home...

Haru: Exia.

Exia still rubbing his head, because of the karate punch that Dynames gave to thim, btheme turn his head to his master when he heard that he was calling his name.

Haru: I'll go back, but Under 1 condition.

Exia and Dynames is intrigued by this.

Haru: I could bring a monster card that Riku gave to me when i got the first place at the gunpla building tournament.

Exia and Dynames was ... Glad that. The fact that his master could easily accept the truth that he was not from here. In the top of that, he said that he would come back to his home. This made both of them grateful about their master attitude. Despite that they will forget about him.

At least, they need to say yes as a thank Since they couldn't do anything else.

Exia: _"Of course you may."_ (He said with tone that he had no problem at that)

Haru began to take the card that Riku gave him. It's caItsame is Honest. This card always let him to turne tide of a duel whenever he was in a pinch. He will treasure it forever, as their proof of bestfriend.

Haru: Now, what should I do in order to use my powers?

Exia: _"Just Imagine that you are started to get transported with your powers"_

Haru just do what Exia just told him earlier. About how he use hisuseswers. He begun enveloped in a green particles and started to disappear.

 **At Academia's beach**

It is evening. There is nobody except a girl with a indigon colored hair with a ponytail hairstyle, tied with a yellow colored ribbon. She also wears a necklace that his childhood freind gave to her. It has a Moon carve on it. She was gazing at the ocean, awed by the beautiful sight that she saw. If he was here, she bet that he would be amazed by it too.

Then someone came, searching for her since it's already the time to get back to the dorm. The person had a purple eyebrows and uniform. He _is_ the loyal dog of the professor. But not after what he did to his best friend, that's including the indigo haired girl. Both of them are starting to spy at the professor movement's after that incident.

?: There you are Serena! It's almost past the curfew, you need to come back to the dorm before it's too late. (The purple guy said)

Serena: Yes, thanks for reminding me Yuri. It's just... (She replied as her tear began to dropper on the eyes)

Yuri just sighed about this. He knows why she always came here in the first place. But, it won't change the fact that he was no longer in here

Yuri: You know that you will make him sad if you keep crying like that. I bet that He want us to keep moving forward, despite the hardship's that we fought. (He tells her in a firm but caring tone)

Serena: I know... Thanks, Yuri. (She replied, giving him a small smile)

Yuri: Oh my, I never thought that you would say that to me. Especially since you fell-.

Yuri's idea to tease her was ruined when he sensed a dark aura behind Serena. He started to sweating fast, regretting that he was mentioned it.

Serena: YUUUURIIIII! (She shouted. Embarrassed about what he was about to say)

Yuri: Gah! It was an accident!

Yuri started to get chased by Serena. Running for his life. He still remembered the last time that he got cought, and it wasn't a nice memory...

To be continued

 **A/N: So how did you think about this? Please give a review about tofhapter!**

 **Also, i will Iostly focus on fusion and pendulum monsters since Haru is from fusion dimension. How did you think that i made Iim become Serena's and Yuri's childhood freind? This makes Yuri less phsychopsychoticrena being a bit more sociable than the Anime.**

 **Setsuna Rizky out! Don't forget to share this story to your with your friends!**

 **Ja nee!**


	2. Chapter 2 Rewrite

**A/N: Hello guys! SetsunaRizky is here with a rewritten chapter 2! If you guys were wondering why I haven't updated the story, I had a-looong rest after wrote the previous chapter. It gives me a headache, geez. Anyway... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Gundam 00 is owned by sunrise and Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V is owned by Konami.**

 **Chapter 2: Standard Dimension and Objective**

 _Today is the day where our hero starts his journey. What obstacles that he will face in the future? Gundam! Give him the power to face those enemies!_

 **SUPERCELL-MY DEAREST Start...**

 **So everything that makes me whole ima Kimi ni Sasageyou...**

(Showing Haru, Yuya and Yuzu noded at each other and then they stare at the beautiful seas of a star at the sky)

 **I am yours...**

(Showing a pair of a hand of a boy and girl with a bracelet holding tightly at each other...then it changes become the fanfic title)

 **Gundam Arc-V**

 **Raising Quantum Of Gundam Knight's**

 **Nee...Konna Sekai ni Watakusan no...Shiawase ga arun da ne...**

(Showing Haru, Yuya, Yuzu and You show gang taking a picture in the front of YouShow school Then the scene changes become Reiji sitting at his office while writing some documents. The scene change to show Yuto, Shun,and Ruri are walking around Miami city from the shadows)

 **Itsuka... Futari Nara...**

(Showing Serena and Yuri look at a photo of their dearest show's Serena and Yuri was Hugged by a certain boy, and Serena was crying a little with Yuri upon seeing that picture)

 **Dare ga ka Kimi no Koto Usotsuki no Yonde**

(Showing Haru was standing at Exia's shoulder at the sky while Haru thinking about his friend's and trying to remember his past life at fusion and Xyz dimension)

 **Kokoro nai Kotoba de Kizutsuke you to shite mo**

(Showing a girl with bright brown hair with the same hairstyle as Marina Ismail was walking around Miami park)

 **Sekai ga Kimi no koto wo Shinji you to sezu ni**

(Haru was running to catch Exia's monster card as it turned into a blue orb)

 **Ibari no Kanmuri wo Kabuseyou to shite mo**

(Showing Haru held out his Exia card to the sky as it appeared at the duel field **)**

 **Watashi Wa Kimi dake no mikata ni nareru you**

(Showing Exia, Dynames, Kyrios, Virtue and a Bulkier version of Exia is dodging tons of attack and then the scene changed into a shadow figure of a black red colored Exia is appeared behind Haru)

 **Sono Kodoku Itami wo Watashi was Shitteiru**

(Showing Haru and his Gundam Knight's was fighting against Sora's Furnival's)

 **So everything that makes me whole imi Kimi ni Sasageyou...**

(Showing a picture of YouShow crew with Serena, Haru, Yuri, Yuto, Ruri, Yugo, Rin and Co in it)

 **In a certain city...**

Today is a nice day to go on a walk. There is a lot of tall building across the city, and you could see a tower with the word 'LDS' on it. Yes, we are in Miami city where Haru was standing on a sidewalk as a result of using his power. He slowly opened his eyes while covering it with his right hand, since the sun was very bright today.

Haru: Uhh, where am I?

Haru then looks on a big poster. It says "Welcome to Miami City! The city of paradise!" He was really dumbfounded since he used his powers to travel into this place. And he succeeds it.

Haru: _"Haa... I really did it. I came into another world with my powers... But the question is, what should I do know?"_

Exia suddenly pops out from the thin air

Exia: _"We need to search for information about this dimension master since this is your first time at this place."_

Haru: That is my intention. but, what do you mean by dimension?

Exia: _"I explain while walking, but first. You need to see your face first. There is a store behind you."_

Haru: Huh? Why?

Exia: _"Just do it, you'll understand why I ask you to do this."_

Haru: Well... If you say so.

Haru then turns his head into the store and look in its mirror. His face... Changed! He had the same face as Setsuna. from season 1, but He still had his black-colored Ragna hair. His clothes also have changed.

He wears a long red jacket on a black shirt. **(A/N: Ragna's jacket without his sword and belt)**. The jacket has two pockets near its waist and a pocket on its left chest. He wears long black colored cargo pants and a white-silver basketball shoes.

Haru: W-wow... I don't know how to react on this...

Haru notices something a little heavy on its pants. He reached on his pocket near his tights. It was a duel disk. **(A/N: Arc-V version)** It has the same model as Exia's shield, except the blue color is replaced by red and the white color is replaced with a dark blue. It also has a touchscreen with some smartphones features.

Haru: Cool... A real-life duel disk! Oh boy, the duelist in the other universe will be jealous about this. (He muttered with a grin)

Haru put the duel disk back into the pocket as he started to walk down the street. Exia started to explain that this world was divided into 4 dimensions based on the summoning methods.

There is Standard, which is here. Then there is Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion. Haru asked Exia why was the world is divided into 4 dimensions. Unfortunately, he also did not know the answer.

It's still a mystery why the world is divided into 4 dimensions. Exia started to tell Haru's origin which made Haru became impatient. He tells him that he is from the fusion dimension.

There is a school at Fusion Dimension called academia that train duelistest become a Pro duelist. Haru was one of the best student's in Academia, which made him popular. Especially among the girls. It was quite, peaceful. Until a person called Akaba Leo came there.

He introduced a Solid Vision System which made him famous. And because of it, he became the chairman of the school. The students of academia called him professor since he is the one that invented the system.

And that changed everything. He revealed that the world was divided into 4 dimensions. He started to say that the current state of the world is un-peaceful and it needed to become one in order to build a Utopia.

At that time, Haru was a bit intrigued by it. But not after he found some secret files that Leo Akaba did not tell to them. Aside from uniting the dimension, he needs 4 pieces of his daughter counterpart from every dimension in order to achieve that. And the first step of it is by invading the Xyz dimension.

His true motive is not to unite the world. It was for his daughter revival that was separated into 4 pieces at every dimension. The characteristic of the girls that they had the same face as his daughter.

He immediately has worn his childhood friend's which is the Fusion counterpart of the professor's daughter about Leo Akaba's plan. Sadly, it did not go well.

After the professor found out that Haru was the culprit of hacking his computer, he immediately sends some Assasin to _eliminate him._ The Academia students did not know about this since this was a top-secret mission.

He was able to flee into the Xyz dimension, with some fatal wounds. He was saved by a Boy on Xyz dimension, he found him laying on the ground with some blood coming out from his forehead. He immediately sends him into a nearby hospital. After the doctor's treated him, they said that Haru has suffered an Amnesia.

And that's the end Of Exia's explanation. Haru then asks Exia when was he get transported into the other universe. Exia couldn't answer that since he also suffered some memory problems.

Soon they arrived at a park. The park was quite beautiful, it has a fountain in the middle, a lot of flowers on the grass, with some big trees around the corner. Haru then saw a bench under a tree and quickly sat on it.

His head is down, processing every information that Exia had told him. This world is quite, no. Very mysterious. This world is separated into 4 dimensions, 4 girls with the same faces in there, and the fact that Leo want's to revive his daughter.

He couldn't help but pity him, but mostly he is very angry at him. After a person dies, he/she will never come back into the world. Haru thinks that the professor is a foolish undeveloped adult. The fact that he wants to invade the Xyz dimension is a proof that he is a madman. Nothing could be gained by invading other dimensions. Also, is this what his daughter want?

Haru really pities whoever the professor's daughter. He believes that she did not want for that. He believes that she wants her father to keep living, despite the circumstances. He also believes that she wouldn't want her father to change into a madman, just because to revive her.

Haru immediately makes an oath. He will save this world, alone or together, cruel or not, even he prepared for the worst situation. As long as he lives, he will change this world. With his deck since this is a world of Yu-Gi-Oh.

Suddenly, he heard a scream.

?: Kyaaah!

Haru quickly hastens his feet to arrive at the source of the voice. When he arrived at the place, he saw a little girl with red hair that wears yellow clothes and a yellow bandana on her head was bullied by three boys. The three of them wears a white school jacket with some red stripes on it.

Boy 1: Why you little!

Boy 2: Let's just beat her up for tainting LDS title!

Boy 3: Yeah!

Boy 2 started to raise his right hand to punch the little girl face. She starts to cover her face while crying a bit, hoping that someone will save her.

And her prayer is answered.

Haru quickly jumps into the middle of the fight and catches the fist. He used his left hand to catch the fist and immobilized him by twisting the right hand a little to the left. This made Boy 2 shouts, because of the pain on his right hand.

Boy 2: Gaaaaah! My hand, it hurts!

Haru then releases the grip. He thinks that he had enough of feeling the pain, Boy 1 immediately shouts at him.

Boy 1: You... Why did you do that!? It is not of your business, so stay out-.

Haru then cut's him off, not bothering to hear their ramblings.

Haru: It is mine.

Haru said that with a menacing and threatening tone. This made the three goon had shivers down to their spine, wanting them to pee in the pants, but hold it in order not to yield with this guy.

Haru: I don't know who you are or where you from, nor that I care much about it. But, the fact that you scumbags want to hurt this innocent little girl was one of the most disgraceful act that a duelist would do! You are nothing more than a bunch of cowards! Bullying a little child!

He said that while shouting at them, this makes the citizen's that was walking around the park to look at them. They started to whisper at each other. The goons are embarrassed. They did not know anything to do anymore, except to challenge him into a duel to clear their names.

Boy 1: That's it, this call for a duel!

Boy 3: Yeah! Let's see that you are just nothing more than just talking with that big mouth of yours!

Boy 2: And I'll make you beg for my forgiveness after what you did to my hand! (He said while holding his right hand)

The Boys Activated the duel disk, waiting for his response at their challenge.

Haru: Sorry but I refuse your challenge.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The park went silent for a while, Shocked at Haru's reply. Until they said something so loud in unison.

Everybody in the park: EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? (They said with an anime style shocked face)

Boy 1, 2, 3: Pftt... Hahahahahahahahhaahaha!

Boy 1: You just mocked at us, yet you decline our challenge?

Boy 2: You are nothing more than a big mouth!

Boy 3: Well, I could understand that you are afraid of us. We are from LDS, one of the most prestigious schools in the world!

Haru just snorted at them

Haru: Hmph, the fact that you couldn't reply my mockery is a proof that you scumbags are not worth to be dueling with. You even resort with a last-ditch effort by challenging me to a duel with an unclear reason at all, Only a sore loser that will do something like that. Now, APOLAGIZE TO HER!

This made the whole people around the park to look at Haru with an astonishing expression. The little girl is happy, well it couldn't be helped since Haru defend her with everything that he got.

Haru: But if you insist to duel me, I'll glad to accept your challenge!

He said as he pulls his duel disk out from his pocket and put it on his left hand. The duel disk emits a Blade with a mix of light red and light green as a place to summon or set monsters.

 **DUEL!**

 **HARU: 4000 x5**

 **BOY 1: 4000 x5**

 **BOY 2: 4000 x5**

 **BOY 3: 4000 x5**

Haru: Since you bullied this girl, I'll go first.

Haru: Since I don't have a monster on the field, I can special summon GN-Arm from my hand! And I summon it in attack position! **(Machine/Tuner/effect/lvl: 3/atk: 1200/def:800)**

Haru: I summon "Gundam-Knight Dynames" in attack position! **(Warrior/Normal/lvl: 4/atk:1700/1850)**

Haru: Then I activate a spell card level trader! By sending 1 monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw equal to the monster level that I sent into the graveyard!

Haru: The monster I sent is "Gundam-Knight Exia The Seven Sword's". And it's level is seven, now I can draw seven cards from my deck! **X9**

Haru: I set three cards and end my turn! **X6**

Boy 1: My turn! I Draw! **X6**

Boy 1: Looks like this my lucky day, I use polymerization to fusion summon a monster!

Boy 1: I fuse my Summoned Skull and Red Eyes to Fusion summon a Dragon! **(lvl: 9/Dragon/Fusion/atk: 3200/def: 2500)**

A dragon with black bone appears on the field with red eyes and a pair of black demon horn.

Haru: _"Wow, This makes me remember the DM anime. Also, this is my first Duel with a real hologram! I am so pumped!"_ (he thought without showing his emotion to his opponent. He just gave them his usually stoic face.)

Boy 1: I set a card and end my turn.

 **In LDS control room**

A person with pale skin and silver hair was standing behind Nakajima. He wears a blue shirt, red glasses, and white pants, His name is Akaba Reiji, the president of LDS and the youngest duelist in history to be certified to Duel in the Professional circuit.

Nakajima: Sir! We detect a strong fusion energy that no normal person can do!

Reiji: Show me the Visual.

The screen popped up to show that Haru was dueling 3 boys wearing LDS Badge.

Nakajima: Sir... Those three are... (He said with a sa hocked expression)

Reiji: Yes, I know Nakajima (he replied while lifting his glasses a bit)

Reiji: _"I see, they already made the first move. I wonder how this boy could handle the situation..."_

Nakajima: Sir! We couldn't find any data at that boy except his name! It's Ribantaro Haru!

Reiji: hmm. for now, let's observe...

Reiji: _"Ribantaro Haru... Wait, I have met him before... AH! At Academia with Serena!"_

 **At the Duel**

Boy 2: I'll make you pay for what you had done to me! Draw! **X6**

Boy 2: Heh, now I activate Polymerization!

Boy 2: I Fuse my Steamroid, Drillroid, and Submarineroid to Fusion summon Super Vechiroid Drill Jumbo! **(Machine/Effect/Fusion/lvl: 8/atk: 3000/def: 2000)**

Boy 2: I set a card and end my turn.

Boy 3: My turn! (He said as he drew a card) **X6**

Boy 3: I use Polymerization to fuse my 3 Cyber Dragon from my hand! (He said as 3 cyber dragons merged into 1)

Boy 3: Come forth! Cyber End Dragon! **(Machine/Fusion/Effect/lvl: 10/atk: 4000/def: 2800)**

The red-haired girl was shocked at this. Seeing three fusion users the front of her eyes...

?: W-what... The three of you can Fusion Summon!?

Boy 1: Yes we are. And he will get the taste of being beaten up by them!

The three monsters let out a Growl as a sign that they are eager to fight

Boy 2: Now... I activate a Trap card! Rule destroyer!

A Soccer referee has appeared on the field and workpiece of paper in his hand.

Boy 2: When I activate this trap card, I can negate one rule until the end of this turn, and I choose to negate the rule where every player can't attack in the first turn of a battle royale!

Boy 3: Thank pal, now take this! Destroy that Robot monster!

Cyber End Dragon started to attack Dynames by Firing its breath from the robot-Dragon head.

Boy 3: Also I activate a Quickplay spell card, Limiter removal! With this, one of my machine type monster attacks is doubled until the end of this turn! And I choose my Cyber End Dragon! **(Atk: 4000-8000)**

?: Oh no! 8000 attack points? If this attack connects, then Oniichan will lose!

The attack has hit the target, making a huge smoke covering the field.

Boy 3: Hahahaha! That's what you get if you mess with us!

Boy 2: Hmph, you are nothing more than a 3rd-rate duelist...

Boy 1: Seriously? That's what you got, how disappointing. I expected more than this...

Suddenly they saw that Cyber End Dragon is destroyed. This makes them look at it with a shock expression.

Haru: *sigh* Seriously, don't you guys forget that I Set 3 card...

Haru: When you attacked me, I activated a trap card, called Gundam Barrier. In order to activate it, I need a Gundam monster on the field. It can negate one attack that target my monster, and destroy the attacking monster.

The smoke has cleared, it shows Haru is appeared to be fine, that includes his monsters that are standing on the field.

Boy 3: Crap...

Boy 3: I... End my turn... **X2**

Haru: My turn! Draw! **X7**

Haru smirked at the card that he gets. With that, he could win this duel with ease...

Haru: Looks like I will win this duel. (He stated with a smirk)

Boy 1, 2, 3: NANI!?

Haru: I activate a card that I just drew! Polymerization! With this, I can fuse my Dynames and GN-Arm's on my field!

Haru: **The Sniper specialist of Celestial Being! Snipe all of your opponents with your glory! YUGO SHOKAN! Appear! Rank 8 GN-Arm's Type-D! (Warrior/light/fusion/effect/lvl: 8/atk: 2900/def: 3200)**

 **At the control room...**

Nakajima: Sir! His summoning energy also exceeds the normal rate of any person in this dimension could do!

Reiji: _"It's really him. But what is he doing in here?"_

 **Back to the duel**

Dynames and GN-Arm's is docking to form it. Basically, it's a green robot wearing a blue plane armor as a support artillery. At its right hand has a GN-Arm Beam Rifle and its left hand has a black rectangular box that carries GN-Missles on it.

Boy 1: You brat... You could perform a fusion summon!?

Boy 2: Where did you learn that!?

The two boys ask Haru Furiously. Now, this is quite odd, the way they speaks, they summon, it almost like... Then he hit a realization. Theye from Academia, no doubt. Har could feel the energy of the fusion summon, and it was not normal. This is the only answer that he had since he had 2 proofs.

Haru: _Thoose freaks... They already started their preparations huh... Better wrap this up quick"_

Dynames: _"Woohooo! It's been a while since I ride a GN-Arm! And it feels great!"_ (He exclaimed with a cheerful tone)

Haru: _"Glad to hear that pal."_ (He reply with a smile)

Haru: Now I activate my GN-Arm effect on the graveyard! (He said as he sends a card from his hand into the graveyard)

Haru: By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can fusion summon a monster from the field, hand or graveyard by banishing the fusion materials that is used to fusion summon a monster! (He said as he sends a card from his hand) **X5**

Haru: I fuse my Exia and GN-Arm in the graveyard! (He says as he took the cards out from the graveyard and put it on the banished slot)

Haru: **Come! The strongest sword master of Celestial Being! Slice every opponent that opposes you with all of your swords! YUGO SHOUKAN! Appear! Rank 8 GN-Arm's Type-E! (Warrior/light/fusion/effect/lvl: 8/atk: 3200/def: 2700)**

A similar monster to GN-Arm's Type-E has appeared on the field. But, instead of having a rifle and missile, it has two swords at both arms. And it's Exia that riding the Gn-Arm this time.

Exia: _"It is a pleasure to fight with you master."_

Haru: _"It is Exia, It is..."_

 **Control room**

A smoke was coming out from the computer, making Nakajima to coughing.

Nakajima: *cough* *cough* Sir... The energy is exceeding any normal person from fusion dimension could do!

Reiji: Thats... Impossible... (He he muttered with a surprised expression)

Reiji: _"Looks like I have another candidate for my plans..."_

 **Back to duel**

?: Haaa... Oniichan can Fusion summon too!? (She asked with a shock face)

Haru: Yep. Now, I activate a equip spell card called Trans-am!

GN-Arm's Type-E color has changed from ocean blue to bright red.

Haru: This card can only be equipped to a Gundam-Knight arctype monster and it doubles the attack of the equipped monster **(Atk: 2500-5000)**

Boy 1, 2, 3: 5000 attack points!?

Haru: I am not done yet, I activate a spell card, Gundam's will!

Haru: By discarding 1 monster card from my hand, I can choose one monster to attack equal to the discarded monster level!

Haru: The Monster that I discarded is 'Gundam-Knight Virtue', and its level 5!

The Boys took a step back, sacred because they will lose the duel.

Haru: And GN-Arm's Type-E effect! It gains 200 attack points for every warrior type monster in the graveyard! Since I had 2 warrior type monster on the graveyard, Exia gains 400 attack points! **(Atk: 5000-5400)**

Haru: Go Exia! Attack the number 3 boy!

Haru: I activate Honest effect from my hand! By sending him into the graveyard, I can Increase my monstet attack points by adding the atk points of the battled monster! **(Atk: 5400-9400)**

Boy 3: Gaaaah! **4000-0**

Haru: Attack that Drillroid!

As Exia charged at Drillroid, Boy 2 immediately took a card from his hand.

Boy 2: I activate a quick-play spell card, Machine Counter back!

He shows the card to Haru. It has a picture of an army of robot's, and missles coming down from the sky.

Boy 2: If a machine monster that I control is attacked, it gains half of the attacking monster attack points! **(3000-7700)**

Haru: GN-Arm's Type-D's effect. If there is Exia or GN-Arm's Type-E on the field, my opponents can't activate a spell, trap, or monster effect during the battle phase!

Boy 2: No way!

Haru: Yes way. go, attack Drillroid Exia!

Boy 2: Aaaaaakh! **(4000-0000)**

Haru then looked at Boy 1. His legs are shaking, afraid to be beaten up by this guy. And Haru couldn't help but to glare at him.

Haru: Any last words? (He asked with a menancing glare)

Boy 1: I... Ah... Uh... Sorry?...

Haru: If you want to apologize, then do it to the red haired girl. But that doesn't mean that I'll gave you any mercy, Exia! End this with your GN-Arm's cannon!

Exia fired its cannon from the GN-Arm's armor. It fires a pair of bright pink lasers from above Exia's shoulder to Dragon.

Boy 1: SOOOORRYYYYY! **4000-0000**

 **Haru win!**

Haru deactivated his duel disk, then he walk to the boys. Demanding them a apology to the little girl.

Haru: Now... IF YOU REALLY ARE A DUELIST, THEN HURRY UP AND SAY SORRY TO THE GIRL!

The three immediately say sorry to the little girl, then they quikcly ran away from Haru, Afraid of being beaten up by him again...

After they had ran away until couldn't be seen, Haru quickly ran to the little girl, and ask her if she is fine after being bullied. At first, the girl is scared since Haru had a scary face. But it quickly dissapears after Haru gave her a gentle smile. Haru get into kneeling position and ask her something.

Haru: Hey, are you okay? Did they able to hurt you before I came here? (He asked as he search the girl body, to check if she had some injuries)

The girl was quite shocked. At first, she really scared of him because of his dueling with them. He was... Expressionless... An that made her very scared of him. But that's no longer applied on her. After he show his gentle side, she quickly change her opinion at him. This guy is really nice to her, he even checked on her to see if there are any injuries on her. Even though he was very scary if he gone mad... Again.

?: I am okay Oniichan. *smile*

?: Also, thank you for helping me earlier (she said while bowing)

Haru: You don't need to say that. It is the right thing to do to help you. Oh yeah, my name is Haru, Ribantaro Haru. What's yours?

?: My name Is Ayu! Haru Onii-chan! (She said as she hugged him)

Haru: Whoa! Easy there... (He says while hug her back and pet her at the head)

Ayu: Ehehehe... (She blushes a bit, since he petted her very gentle...)

The two broke the hug, and Ayu ask him some question.

Ayu: Onii-chan. Actually, I never saw you at this city. Did you just came here?

Haru: Yeah, I just came here.

Haru saw a poster on a tree, it says 'Miami Championship!'. This made Haru intrigued on it, And he quickly ask Ayu about it.

Haru: Ayu, that poster says Miami championship. Will there be a Tornament in this city? (He ask while pointing at the poster)

Ayu: Eh!? Oniichan did not know about it?

Haru: Yup.

Ayu: Well, to simplylify it. Basically it's a tournament where duelistest compete from all over the world! Also, LDS sponsored that tournament.

Haru: _"Again... she actually just said LDS. What the heck is that LDS? And why it is very famous?"_

Haru: Ayu, what is LDS? Why did that kids also said something like that when I fueled them?

Ayu: LDS is one of the most prestigious school in the world. It has Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz summoning methods curriculum to teach the students.

Haru: I see...

Haru: _"So, people that can do that summoning method is quite rare in this city huh... Heck, even I could do all of them. But the problem is, I don't have any Synchro nor Xyz cards..."_

Ayu: In order to enter the tournament, you need at least 60% rate of winning or win 6 duels in a row.

Haru: That's it, I decided to enter the tournament. Now, I only need 5 more wins...

Ayu: Then, why don't Onii-chan check our school?

Haru: School?

 **To be continue...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: And that's folks! The end of chapter 2 rewrite. I was wondering, should I make this fic has another bracelet girl to fall in live beside Serena? I was thinking of adding Ruri, but I don't know how to decide it. So I will ask you guys this.**

 **Do you guys want this fic become a OCxSerena or OCxSerena and Ruri? Please give me a reply!**

 **Also, I don't think that I couldn't upload a chapter as fast as before. I had a school to attend, and it may take weeks it months to make a chapter. (Yes, I have a tight schedule) so, I won't be able to update like before.**

 **That's for the update and thanks for reading! SETSUNA RIZKY OUT!**

 **Card list (note: I'll skip the gundam knight and only writes Haru's cards)**

 **\- Dynames(lvl: 4/warrior/light/atk: 1700/def: 1850)**

 **A gundam knight that specializes at sniping**

 **\- Exia(lvl: 7/warrior/light/atk: 2500/def: 2200)**

 **The swordmaster of celestial being**

 **\- GN-Arm's(lvl: 3/machine/wind/tuner/atk: 1200/def: 800)**

 **Special summon this card from your hand if you don't have any monsters on the field. You can banish this card from the graveyard to Fusion summon a monster from the field, hand or graveyard. But, the fusion material monsters are sent into the banished slot**

 **\- GN-Arms Type - E**

 **(lvl: 8/fusion/warrior/light/effect/atk: 3200/def: 2700)**

 **This card gains 200 atk points for every warrior type monster on the graveyard. If this is destroyed from field, you can special summon fusion material monsters that was used to summon this card. And if you do, That monster attack points are increased by 500**

 **\- GN-Arms Type-D**

 **(Lvl: 8/fusion/warrior/light/effect/atk: 2900/3200)**

 **As long you have Exia or GN-Arms Type-E on the field or hand, your opponent's cannot activate spell or trap card during the battle phase. If this card is destroyed from the field, you can special summon fusion material monsters that was used to fusion summon this monster, and if you do that monsters def increased by 500**

 **-Virtue (Lvl:5/effect/warrior/light/atk: 2200/def: 2600)**

 **If this card is on the field, you can send 1 card into the graveyard. And if you, you can destroy up to 2 cards on the field. If you are attacked by a monster, send this card from your hand to the graveyard. Negate that attack.**

 **-Level trader(Spell)**

 **Send 1 warrior type monster fron your hand into the graveyard. Choose 1 monster you control, it can attack equal to the discarded monster level.**

 **-Trans-am(Equip-spell)**

 **Choose 1 Gundam knight monster you control and double its attack.**

 **-Gundam's will (Spell)**

 **Discard 1 monster card from your hand then target 1 monster you control, it can attack equal to the discarded monster level**

 **-Gundam Barrier (Trap)**

 **You need a Gundam monster on the field to activate this trap. You can negate 1 attack that targets your monster, and destroy the attacking monster.**

 **That for now, SETSUNA RIZKY OUT!**

 **Don't forget to give me reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 Rewrite

**A/N: Hey Guys! Setsuna Rizky is here with a new Chapter! Dayum It took a month and more for me to finish writing this chapter :D *Applause* Oh my thank you, thank you.**

 **And not just that, I edited some of the card(s) effect from the last chapter. As for Level trader... Wel it's easier for you to read it below. I know that I wrote it with wrong effects on the last chapter A/N, that's why I'll rewrite it :3**

 **-Trans-am (equip-spell)**

 **This card can only be equipped to a "Gundam-Knight" monster, and double its attack points. You can banish this card from the graveyard then target one of your monsters, you can attack the opponent directly until the end of this turn, but the targeted monster loses half of its attack points. Yo** **u need to wait 4 turns to return the halved monster attack points into normal.**

 **\- GN-Arm**

 **(lvl: 3/machine/wind/tuner/atk: 1200/def: 800)**

 **You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you don't have any monsters on the field. If this card is in the graveyard, you can send 1 card from your hand into the graveyard to Fusion summon a monster from the field, hand or graveyard. But, the fusion material monsters will be sent into the banished slot. You can activate this effect once per 2 turns.**

 **-Virtue**

 **(Lvl:5/effect/warrior/light/atk: 2200/def: 2600)**

 **If this card is on the field. Once per turn, you can send 1 spell or trap card from your hand into the graveyard, then destroy up to 2 cards on the field. If you are attacked by a monster, special summon this card from your hand in defense mode. Negate that attack.**

 **\- GN-Arms Type-D**

 **(Lvl: 8/fusion/warrior/light/effect/atk: 2900/3200)**

 **Dynames+GN-Arm.**

 **As long as this card is on the field in face-up position, during the battle phase, negate your opponent(s) activation of spell or trap or monster effect. If this card leaves the field, you can special summon 1 fusion material monster that was used to fusion summon this monster.**

 **\- GN-Arms Type - E**

 **(lvl: 8/fusion/warrior/light/effect/atk: 3200/def: 2700)**

 **Exia+Gn-Arm**

 **This card gains 300 atk points for every warrior type monster on the field and graveyard. If this card leaves the field, you can special summon 1 fusion material monsters that were used to fusion summon this card. And if you do, That monster attack points increased by 500**

 **That's the updated version of some of my OC cards. Also, I already checked chapter two and edited it again (more than 2 times) because I made some mistakes at the duel scene. How clumsy I am :. If I made another mistake, please PM me quickly.**

 **Also, this is my OC/Haru personality, In case that you guys didn't know. He is very reserved when talking to a stranger(except when saving people) He is kind, but never shows it to anyone. Sometimes he can be cold and merciless, and sometimes, he could be a wise and caring person. Also, please ignore my mistake when Haru used Trans-am in the last chapter :I should've written 6400 atk points instead of 5000 atk point's XD.**

 **That's all for my OC personality. Now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Gundam 00 is owned by Sunrise and Yugioh is owned by Konami.**

 **Chapter 3: Encounter! Gundam Knight vs Performapals!**

 _In the previous chapter..._

 _Haru just saved a little girl called Ayu, and she asks him to visit her school. What Battle that our hero will face? Will he be able to create an irreplaceable bond with them?_

 **SUPERCELL-MY DEAREST Start...**

 **So everything that makes me whole ima Kimi ni Sasageyou...**

(Showing Haru, Yuya, and Yuzu noded at each other, then they stare at the beautiful seas of the star at the sky)

 **I am yours...**

(Showing a pair of a hand of a boy and girl with a bracelet holding tightly at each other...then it changes become the fanfic title)

 **Gundam Arc-V**

 **Raising Quantum Of Gundam Knight's**

 **Nee...Konna Sekai ni Watakusan no...Shiawase ga arun da ne...**

(Showing Haru, Yuya, Yuzu and You show gang taking a picture in the front of YouShow school. Then the scene changes become Reiji sitting at his office while writing some documents. The scene change to show Yuto, Shun, and Ruri are walking around Miami city from the shadows)

 **Itsuka... Futari Nara...**

(Showing Serena and Yuri look at a photo of their dearest freind. It show's that Serena and Yuri were Hugged by a certain boy. Serena was crying a little with Yuri upon seeing that picture)

 **Dare ga ka Kimi no Koto Usotsuki no Yonde**

(Showing Haru was standing at Exia's shoulder at the sky, thinking about his friend's and trying to remember his past life at Fusion dimension, Xyz dimension, and his family)

 **Kokoro nai Kotoba de Kizutsuke you to shite mo**

(Showing a girl with bright brown hair with the same hairstyle as Marina Ismail was walking around Miami park)

 **Sekai ga Kimi no koto wo Shinji you to sezu ni**

(Haru was running to catch Exia's monster card as it turned into a blue orb)

 **Ibari no Kanmuri wo Kabuseyou to shite mo**

(Showing Haru held out his Exia card into the sky as it appeared at the duel field

 **Watashi Wa Kimi dake no mikata ni nareru you**

(Showing Exia, Dynames, Kyrios, Virtue and a Bulkier version of Exia is dodging tons of attack. Then the scene changed into a shadow figure of a black and red colored Exia is standing behind Haru)

 **Sono Kodoku Itami wo Watashi was Shitteiru**

(Showing Haru and his Gundam Knight's was fighting against Sora's Furnimal's)

 **So everything that makes me whole imi Kimi ni Sasageyou...**

(Showing a picture of YouShow crew with Serena, Haru, Ruri, Yuri, Yuto, Yuya, Yuzu, Yugo, Rin and Co in it)

 **SUPERCELL - MY DEAREST END**

 **On Miami city**

There are two people that are walking on a pathway. Yes, those two are Haru and Ayu, walking toward Ayu's duel school. At first, Haru was a bit... Hesitant, since he doesn't like to get people 'attention'on him. But Ayu assured him that the school doesn't have a lot of audiences. Heck, even they did not have a lot of students in the first place.

After a couple of encouragement from Ayu, Haru decided to follow with the flow, hoping that he made the right decision. Ayu even told him that her friend was able to create a new summoning method called Pendulum Summoning. It can special summons high-level at the same time as long as the monster level as the is between the pendulum scales. That card has half brown and light green frame on it. It is treated as a spell card when used as pendulum scales.

You can special summon multiple high-level monsters at the same time! Gosh, whoever created that summoning method is a genius. But still, being able to summon multiple high-level monsters at the same time. Doesn't it kinda overpower? Naaah.

After 45 minutes of walking, they arrived at the school. The school looked like a super advanced kindergarten. The walls had a lot of colors; such as red, blue, yellow... It reminded him about a Rainbow. You can also see a huge slide on it.

Haru ask's Ayu

Haru: Ayu, are you sure that this is the right place?

Ayu: It is Oniichan!

Haru: No offense, but why does the school look like a... Kindergarten?

Ayu: Ehehehe... I know that feeling, a lot Oniichan. (She replied while sweatdropping)

Ayu: Well, as for the reason why was the school looked like a kindergarten. It's to show that dueling was meant for fun, even If you lost the duel. Yuya Oniichan also told me that dueling is all about fun, while making people smile with it.

Haru: I... See...

Haru: _"Fun, huh. Well, it's not like that I was against it. But this is a world of Yugioh, a world where card games determine everything, including the fate of those who you hold dear. Heck. Even those bastards from academia have started to make their move. It feels like, a calm before the storm. Also, Based on the Yugioh animes or any action animes that I have watched, I had a feeling that a lot's of cruel things occur during the Xyz invasion. Let's just hope that things won't go hectic... BUT, considering anime logic it will happen soon enough."_

Haru: That is... A nice belief Ayu.

The duo entered into the school. When they entered the school, they are greeted by a pink haired girl with a worried expression. She wears two spherical hairclips on her hair, making a pigtail hairstyle. She also wears the grey colored standard uniform with a green musical note on the right collar. Don't forget that she wears a red colored skirt and a strange looking bracelet on the wrist.

?: Ayu! Where have you been!? It's been 2 hours after the class has ended! (She said while hugging her)

Ayu: I am sorry Oneechan. I was bullied by some... Boys.

The pink haired girl gasped at this while covering her mouth. Before she could ask something about it, Ayu interrupted her.

Ayu: Don't worry Yuzu Oneechan! Haru Oniichan has saved me from those bullies! He even OTK-ed them with his Gundam monsters!

?: _"Gundam Monster? Is that a new archetype?"_

She said with a cheerful attitude, then quickly hugged Haru's left arm. The pink haired girl was shocked at her statement, but mostly at how Ayu act around Haru.

The way she hugged him... It was like... Well aside from that, The pink haired girl immedeatly express her gratitude toward Ayu's savior. Though she is afraid of him since he didn't show any expression.

?: Thank you very much for saving Ayu, umm...

Haru: Ribantaro Haru.

?: Ah right, thank you for saving Ayu Ribantaro-san.

Haru: Just Haru is fine.

?: Okay then, it is a pleasure to meet you Haru. My name is Yuzu, Hiiragi Yuzu! I hope we can be friends!

Yuzu extended her hand to Haru, offering a handshake with him. Even so, Yuzu was quite... Afraid of Haru. Why? It's because he did not show any expression when she offered him a handshake. And for some reason, she had a feeling that she had met him before. Not knowing the reason.

Haru: Hiiragi Yuzu... Yuzu eh? (He said as he accepted the handshake)

Haru: That's a very nice name...

Yuzu: T-thank you... (Embarrassed a bit)

Yuzu: Oh yeah! I need to tell Yuya and the others!

Yuzu started running to call the others back at the duel field, to inform that Ayu was fine. And that they will meet a new freind.

Ayu: Oniichan.

Haru: Yes Ayu?

Ayu: You need to act more loose with the others.

She protests with a glare at Haru, though it was kinda cute for him. **(A/N: NO! HARU IS NOT A LOLICON! HE'S JUST HAVING A HUGE BAE MAGNET WITH GIRLS KAY! NO PROTEST :P)**

Haru just nodded at her words

.

.

.

.

.

Not long after Yuzu left, she came back with a group of boys.

The first one is a boy with red and green colored hair, and Haru couldn't help, but it reminded him of his Special Salad with Tomato and mayonnaise, YUMMY. He wears his red colored shirt with a jacket as a cape. He had orange colored goggles with a blue colored star on the right side of the goggles and wearing green colored pants. He had a pendulum necklace that tied around his neck

The second one is a big bulky guy that wears a white colored Jacket with red trims and a yellow button, he had a red headband on his forehead. The surprising part is the fact that he uses a geta, Japanese traditional sandal which is quite heavy. You could see that he had a pink blush on his cheeks. He also wears white pants.

The third one is a short guy with cyan-colored hair. He wears a blue-obelisk jacket with some orange and yellow trims and a gray pants. He had green eyes with a hairstyle that resembles Shikamaru from Naruto Shippuden, but it was messier and a bit ninja-like style. He is licking his pink colored lollipop.

The third one is a boy that looked around Ayu's age. He had a dark blue hair with a turtle shell-like hair, but much better than a turtle shell of course. His clothes are light-yellow with a brown sweater and a short light green pants.

The last one is also a boy around Ayu's age, but he has a Fat body. He wears light green clothes with a brown bear picture on it and an orange pants. He had a spiky Light-yellow hair facing to the left.

Ayu: Minna! (Started to running toward Yuya)

Yuya: Ayu! (Hugged Ayu when she hugged Yuya's belly)

Gogenzaka: I, The man Gogenzaka is happy to see you fine.

Sora: Yeah, we wouldn't know what will happen if you get picked up by them. (He said while licking his lollipop)

Yuzu: EHEM! Don't you guys are being rude to our guest?

Yuya: Oops, sorry about that. (He answered sheepishly while rubbing his head)

Yuya approached Haru and quickly offered him a handshake.

Yuya: My name is Sakaki Yuya! The only one that will be the best Entertainer!

Sora: I am Shiunin Sora.

Gogenzaka: I, the man Noburu Gogenzaka introduce myself to you. It is a pleasure to meet you.

Tate: My name is Tate!

Futoshi: And mine is Futoshi! I love to say SHIVERS a lot!

Haru sweat dropped at that. It reminds him of Yuki Judai's catch phrase, but this one is much more funny for him.

Haru introduces himself again. This time, with a small smile appeared on his face.

Haru: My name is Ribantaro Haru, but please call me Haru since I am much more used to it. (He answered as he took and shaking his hand with Yuya's)

Gogenzaka: I, the man Gogenzaka understood, Haru.

Ayu then informed the Youshow gang that Haru could perform fusion summoning.

Ayu: Oh yeah! Haru-Oniichan can use Fusion summon! Just Like Sora's Fusion summon!

Everyone was surprised at this, especially Sora. He is intrigued at Haru's Fusion Monster.

Sora: _"Hou. So, he can use fusion summoning eh?"_

He thought while narrowing his eyes at Haru. He noticed Sora's stare at him without looking at him because he was used in a... Similar experience, but in a life-threatening situation. Compared with this, it was nothing he could handle.

Haru: _"That Sora kid... I can sense something wrong with him, but what? I guess I need to wait for a bit while I search for some information. I wonder if I can modify my duel disk to have some 'handy' function. I'll check it later."_

Haru's thought was interrupted by a man who is wearing a orange colored jacket which he unbuttoned. He had a black shirt with a flame symbol on it. He have an orange-colored spiky hair . He is running from the duel field into the school guest room, which made Haru's instinct went onto cautious-mode.

The guy immediately tried to make a handshake with Haru. But failed since his right hand was catched by Haru and immediately put it on the guy's back **(A/N: Just imagine any martial art's move that made shuzo's hand on a locked position like now. I don't hate him, just trying some new things :v).** This made him wince in pain, though it's not that hurt. Haru was being cautious at this, well... we can't blame him for that because that guy was... Over-reacting.

Shuzo: Ow Ow Ow Ow! (He cry out)

Haru: _"GOD! THE ANIME TEARS ARE REAL!?"_ (Haru thought, but interrupted by Yuzu)

Yuzu: Haru stop it! He is the chairman of this school!

Everyone that watched this had worried expression at their face, except Sora because he just raised an eyebrow at this situation.

Haru immedeatly freed Shuzo from his Martial-art lock.

Haru: ... Pardon me?

Yuzu: *sigh* Haru, let me introduce you Hiiragi Shuzo. This School Chairman... And my father

Haru's mouth went agape, surprised from this fus- I mean this Guy behavior.

Haru: I am sorry sir, I didn't mean that. (He bowed)

Shuzo: Nah, it's good. After all, I am very eager to meet one of my students saviour. (He swing his right hand)

Yuzu: Dad, This is also your own fault for being desperate to get a new student. (She said with a little hint of sarcasm)

Shuzo: Yuzu... (He trailed off)

Haru: Huh? You want me to enroll this school?

Shuzo then switched again into his energertic mode and grab Haru's hand with his own with starry eyes.

Shuzo: so... WILL YOU JOIN!?

He immediately recovered from his injuries and take Haru's hand with starry eyes and weeping face, hoping that he would enroll this school.

Haru: _"*sigh* Guess I need to get used with this... DAMN YOU ANIME TEARS!"_ (He shouted inside his head)

Yuzu: Dad! Stop it, that's embarrassing!

Yuzu slapped his Father head with a paper fan. It leaves a bright red-mark on Shuzo's head that we could see very well. Everybody looked at this as a part of normal life.

Haru: _"Thats... Quite odd, Wait! Where did she bring that paper fan out!?"_ (He sweatdropped)

After Yuzu put her paperfan back, though it just disappear... She ask Haru about what her father keep babbling earlier.

Yuzu: *sigh* I am sorry for my Dad attitude Haru. But, do you want to enroll at our school?

Yuzu: I know that this was a sudden question. But I want to make sure of it. (She said)

Haru: Hmm... Give me a time to think.

Yuzu: Okay.

Haru closed his eyes, and started to think about Yuzu's question. He is thinking about the consequences if he enrolled this school, but mostly about them. After all, there is a war that'll come and he did not want any of them to get dragged into it. They are still kids after all, and what kids do are having a nice teenager moment with their friends like girls having a talk about boys, deepened their friendship, Etc... Screw the Anime logic, he won't let any of them to get dragged into it. But, he will give them a chance... Because his only weakness is being nice with everyone.

Buuut, since this Yuya guy is the creator of Pendulum Summon, he is very sure that there will be some people that would take it from him. Also, he might get caught on interesting situation, why? Because he already attract a lot of attention from the media. It's only a theory, but he's very confident about it. But if he is the creator of Pendulum Summon, then why this school didn't have a lot of students in the first place? Geuss he need to find that out... But not now.

Exia suddenly appear in Haru's right side.

Exia: _"At least give them a chance master. I know that you are worried for their safety, but they deserve a chance."_ (Exia tell with a caring tone)

Haro then appear on Exia's left shoulder.

Haro: _"Chance! Chance! Haru! Please! Please!"_ (Haro begged to Haru)

Haru let out a small smirk on his face that go unnoticed by everyone, because he let out A VERY _small_ smirk.

Haru: _"You don't need to tell me twice ya know."_

Haru's duel spirit were relieved that their master are not as cold when he fought his 'hardships' at the original universe. The duo then disappeared into thin air.

Haru: Fine, I'll join.

Everybody was glad at his answer, until...

Haru: But under one condition.

Everybody was confused at Haru while making an Anime face 'huh?'.

Gogenzaka: What Condition Haru? I, the man Gogenzaka didn't understand what you meant.

Haru: Simple. (Haru then point at Yuya)

Haru: When I was on my way into this school. Ayu keep bragging me about the new Pendulum Summon. So I want to see it by myself what kind of summoning is that. Also..

Yuzu: Also?

Haru: If Yuya wins the duel, I will enroll this school. (He stated)

The room fell silent for a while... Until Yuya accepted our MAIN CHARACTER challange.

Yuya: Bring it on Haru! (He answered with an exited tone)

Haru: *chuckles* Beside my conditions, I also want to see your skills. After all, I am a _"Gundam"_ duelist. (Haru said the 'Gundam' part in his own mind)

Sora: _"looks like I have a chance to see his fusion monster"_ (He thought)

 **At** **the Duel field**

The Youshow gang(except Yuya) waited at the spectator room while Shuzo was typing on the Solid vision room. Yuya and Haru entered the duel field. They made a distance between them while readying their stance and duel disk. Haru then shouted at Yuya.

Haru: Yuya!

Yuya: Yes?

Haru: Dont you dare to not go all out against me! Because I won't holding back! (He shouted)

Yuya: *smirk* You don't need to tell me that Haru! I planning to duel all out against you from the beginning!

Yuya: Also.. I will show you my entertainment duel! So get ready Haru!

 **On The spectators room**

Tate: Looks like Yuya Oniichan and Haru Oniichan are really exited.

Sora: it seems that Yuya will get a new rival. Good for him.

Gogenzaka: Let's just hope that everything will turn well for Yuya. I could sense that Haru is a amazing duelist. Not just a duelist, he also have a aura of a strong-willed soldier.

Sora narrowed his eyes at Haru when Gogenzaka mentioned 'soldier'.

Sora: You have a point there Gogenzaka...

Ayu: Go Haru Oniichan!

Yuzu: Ayu! If you cheered for Haru and he wins the duel, he won't enroll into this school! (Yuzu scolded)

Ayu: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. (She sheepishly answer)

Futoshi: Uhh... Don't be hard on her Yuzu Neechan.

 **Back to the Duel field**

Shuzo: Okay you two! Do you have any preference on which action field to use?

Haru: _"Okay... What is an action field?"_

Yuya: No I don't have any Shuzon-san!

Haru: _"Guess I'll just play it along..."_

Haru: Me neither.

Shuzo: Hmm... Okay, how about this!? (He said as he pressed a button on the keyboard)

Shuzo: Action Field on! Lemuria the Forgotten City!

The field started to change as white ancient building'sarose from the ground. Haru was shocked to see the field just changed, he never thought that Solid-Vision has this kind of Potentinal. No wonder that Akaba Leo got famous quickly in Academia.

Now, the arena had some ancient white ruins on the field. The sky is shining bright. We could see that the water was spread onto the ruins highway. It was very beautiful and Haru was amazed by the view...

Yuya: let's do this Haru! (He said as his red duel disk emit a green blade)

Haru quickly activated his duel disk and wanted to say DUEL! But...

Yuya: Duelist Locked in a battle!

Haru: _"Uhh... Duelist locked in a what?"_ (he wondered, but he still uses his stoic face)

Well, Haru never known what is an Action duel, so it's normal that he doesn't understand what Yuya was chanting. Fortunately, Tate continued Yuya's chant.

Sora: Kicking the earth and dancing In the air alongside tgait monsters!

Gogenzaka: They storm through the field!

Yuzu: Behold! This the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!

Ayu, Tate, Futoshi: ACTION...

Haru guessed what will they said, and he had a good feeling about that.

Haru Yuya: **DUEL!**

 **Haru: 4000 x5**

 **Yuya: 4000 x5**

Haru looked at the sky. He saw a lot's of cards shattered around the field.

Haru: _"I wonder what was that all about... Oh well, I will find out soon in this duel anyway."_ (He thought as he used his right hand that held 5 cards to Yuya, signaling that he should go first)

Haru: Yuya, you go first.

Yuya: Okay then... (He looked at his cards on his hand)

Yuya: I summon Performapal Hip Hippo in attack mode! **(Lvl: 3/beast/earth/effect/atk: 800/def: 800)**

Yuya: I set two cards and end my turn! **2x**

After Yuya set his cards, he ride at the Hippo back that surprised Haru, though he is keeping his cool-stoic face.

Haru: _"What!? He is riding the Hippo! There is no way that todays people recognize the existence of duel spirits! Except..."_

Dynames: _"Real-Solid vision system."_

Haru: _"Exact- WHA! DYNAMES PLEASE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!_ (Haru said shocked, almost having a heart attack that made him flinch a bit)

Dynames: _"Woopsy. Sorry about that. Anyways I have some info about this 'Action duel'."_

Haru: _"Make it quick, I have a duel to finish"_

Dynames: _"Basically, Action duel is where monster can be touched as if it was real, and it uses Action card's. It's a spell card that'll help you in an Action duel to further your strategies. You can ONLY hold 1 action into you hand."_

Haru: _"Nice info Dynames. I'll ask the details later. And thanks."_

Dynames: _"No problem."_

Dynames then disappeared into thin air, leaving Haru at the Duel field.

Haru: Now it's my turn! Draw! **6x** (He drew the card dramatically)

Haru: I summon Gundam-Knight Kyrios in attack mode!

A orange-colored robot appered on the field. It has a GN-sub machine gun on his right hand and a kite-like shield mounted on his left arm. He have a 'V' horn on the forehead with a white mask and a red like mustache on it, though it's mustache had a oval form on the mask. It's appearance was a robot with an ability to transform into a plane. Yo can see some plane wings on Kyrios calves. There Is a jet-fighter cockpit on his back. His background color mostly white with some black trims on the knee, shoulders. And it had some orange colored trims on his body, feet, and the plane cockpit. His shield is a kite shaped shield with orange coloring.

Kyrios: _"It's been a while master. I'll count on you."_

Haru: _"Likewise Kyrios."_

Right now. Kyrios Is standing on the field with all of it's glory while let out some GN-particles from his back, spreading on the field. The Youshow gang is awed at Kyrios appearance on the field. And Shuzo is literally crying right now.

Sora: Wow... (He said as he stopped licking at his lollipop)

Tate: It's soo cool!

Futoshi: Yeah! I could sense a lot of Shivers from that monster!

Yuzu: That light... It's warm...

Gogenzaka: Even I, the man Gogenzaka had to admit that that monster is amazing.

Yuya is the most awed from the Youshow gang by the monster appearance. He even had a feeling that he already met that monster... But when, and where?

Haru: Battle! I attack Hip Hippo with Kyrios! **Aerial Strike**!

Haru's shout made Yuya snapped out from his thought and focused back into the duel. He quickly search for a action card while riding his hippo. Later on, he got one action card in front of the ruins but frowned.

Yuya: _"Damn, I can't use this card right now..."_

Yuya quickly activated one of his set cards.

Yuya: I activate a trap! Zero Gravity! This changes all the potision of all face-up monster on the field!

Both Kyrios and Hip Hippo was binded by the sudden change of gravity in the field, thus Yuya immedeatly activate the Action card he just got.

Yuya: I activate the action card effect drawer! When a card effect is activated in the field, I can activate this card to draw one card! (He explain while draw a card) **6x**

Haru: _"I see. So that's how action card works huh."_

Haru: I set two cards to end my turn! **3x**

Yuya: Now it's my turn! Draw! **3x**

Lights started to surround Yuya as he started to speak.

Yuya: Since Hip Hippo is treated as 2 tributes for tribute summon a monster... I can bring out my partner!

The Youshow gang understood what Yuya meant.

Tate: Here it is!

Ayu: Yuya Oniichan Odd-Eyes!

Yuya: First, let the magic trick begin! (He said while snapping his fingers)

Yuya: Now... I release my Hip Hippo to tribute summon... Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! **(Lvl: 7/Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/Scale: 4/Effect/atk: 2500/def: 2000)**

A red dragon that looks like a dinosaur has appeared on the field. As the card says, he had a red-colored eyes on his right eye and green-colored eyes in the left. It had some white scales around the Body and Yuya were in top of him, grabbing the scale on his head as a handle.

Ayu: It's Yuya Oniichan ace monster!

Yuzu: Go get him Yuya!

Yuya: I activate a spell, performapal level cast! By banishing one performapal moster in the graveyard, I can choose one monster on the field and raise it's level equal to the banished monster level!

Yuya: I choose to raise Kyrios level! **(Lvl: 4-7)** (he pointed at Kyrios)

Everyone was confused at Yuya's move, except Haru of course. He always keep his guard up.

Gogenzaka: Okay... Why would he do that?

Sora quickly answer Gogenzaka's question

Sora: It's because of Odd-Eyes effect. If it battles with a level 5 or higher level monster, it can inflict double damage to the opponent.

Futoshi: So that's why he used that spell!

Gogenzaka: Nice move Yuya!

Yuya: Now I attack Kyrios with Odd-Eyes!

Yuya: Also, when Odd-Eyes battles a level 5 or higher monster, it will inflict double damage! (Yuya said while smiling)

Haru: _"Nice move Yuya... But you need to do more than that to defeat me!"_

Odd-Eyes fired it's multi-colored beam toward Kyrios. Smoke occurred on the Field, covering Haru and his monsters.

Yuzu: Yuya! You were being too hard on Haru!

Yuya: Ehh!? He ask me to go all-out and I just respond it! (He replied with a comical face)

Yuzu: But you could injured him!

Everyone heard a clapping sound coming from the smoke. After the some of the smoke cleared, the figure that was clapping is revealed to be Haru, while making a huge smile.

Haru: Amazing Yuya! I never thought that you would do something like that!

Sora: No way... He was smiling...

Ayu: Yeah, his monster was destroyed by Yuya's.

Haru: I wonder about that Ayu.

Kyrios is appeared after the smoke is totally cleared, but Haru's life point was decreased.

 **Haru: 3400 x3**

 **Yuya: 4000 x2**

Yuya: What!? How is your monster are still on the field?

Haru: Before the attack connected, I activate my trap Gundam Veil. (He told as Kyrios had green armour all over his body)

Haru: My Gundam-Knight monster is not destroyed by battle and card effect the turn I activate this trap. And on top of it, I can draw a card. (He said as he draw a card) **x4**

Gogenzaka: That's a nice counter...

Tate: Mmhm. (He nodded at Gogenzka words)

Yuya: Then I end my turn.

 **Gundam 00 OST- POWER Start**

Haru: Okay. Draw! **x4**

Haru: Next I activate Gundam Nuckleus Particles! With this one of my monster gain 700 attack points, and I choose Kyrios! **(Atk: 1900-2600)**

Haru: And I follow up by summoning Gundam-Knight Astrea in attack mode!

Astrea has a similar appearance with Exia. But instead of blue, the main color is white while having blue trims on the body. It has the same green orb in the chest. He is carrying a white shield like Exia, but it doesn't have the sharp edge like Exia instead it looked a bit like Gundam shield that combined with Exia's shield, without the earth federation symbol of course. The GN-sword is also different, especially since that sword did not have a rifle mode, and the blade was much more smaller than Exia's GN-sword. It has a GN-Gun under his back **(A/N: The place where Freedom(IT'S FREEDOM, NOT STRIKE FREEDOM!) put it's Gun on the back)**

Haru: When Astrea normal summoned, I can choose one of it's effect. And I choose the second one!

Haru: By revealing one fusion monster in my extra deck *he reveals Nadleeh Akwos, I can add one polymerization or one fusion material monster that is listed on the revealed card! I choose to add 1 material monster from the deck to my hand! **x3**

Sora: Man... I thought that he would add polymerization. (He pouted while puffing his cheeks)

Ayu: Me too.

Gogenzaka: But we shouldn't underestimate him. I, The man Gogenzaka thinks that he has a plan.

Yuzu: Me too.

Haru: Now, It's time to Battle!

Haru: Kyrios! Attack Odd- Eyes Pendulum Dragon with **Aerial attack!**

Kyrios: _"Roger that!"_

Kyrios dived into the sky as fast as possible while starting to emit a lot more GN-Particles than usual. The Youshow gang was shocked at Kyrios speed. Yuya immediately run with his Odd-Eyes to find a Action card.

Sora: Such speed... I don't know that Real-solid system has such ability...

Yuzu: Neither do I Sora.

Ayu, Tate, Futoshi: Wow...

As for Gogenzaka... His jaw was dropped anime style while Shuzo's eyes starting to burning fire, anime style of course.

Shuzo: HUUUUOOOOOOOH! SUCH HOT-BLOODED MONSTER HARU! YOU MUST JOIN OUR SCHOOOL!

Haru and Yuya who heard this immedeatly sweat dropped. Nevertheless, they continue the Duel. Yuya entered one of the ruins with his monster and find a action card near a poseidon statue. Yuya immedeatly insert the card into his duel disk as he got out from the ruins.

Yuya: Action card Evade. With this i can negate 1 attack!

Haru: The same trick won't work twice Yuya! (He said as he show a action card)

Haru: Action card No Action! I negate the activation of your action card and destroy it!

Yuya's action card was destroyed. After he hopped down from Odd-Eyes, He immedeatly sent back a few inches by a gust. When he turned around, he is very shocked.

Kyrios is in front of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Yuya was paralyzed, he couldn't move an inch except muttering one word.

Yuya: Odd-Eyes... (He reached his right hand toward his Ace monster)

Boom...

Odd-Eyes was destroyed as Kyrios slahed him with his GN-Beam Saber. Yuya was shocked to see his ace monster destroyed. He wanted to put his goggles on his eye but interrupted by Haru. **(2500-2600=100, 4000-100=3900)**

 **Haru: 3400 x2**

 **Yuya: 3900 x2**

Haru: Gundam Nucleus Particles second effect! If the incresed monster was able to destroy a monster, it can declare a second attack!

Yuya: What!? (He obviously stated with a shocked expression)

Yuzu: Yuya...(she muttered, worried about her boy- UHM, I mean Yuya's safety)

Gogenzaka: If Yuya doesn't act quick, he will lose the Duel! (Gogenzaka exclaimed)

Tate, Futoshi, Ayu: Yuya Oniichan!

Haru: Kyrios! Use **Aerial attack** for the second time!

As Haru ordered, Kyrios dived into the sky... Again, but instead of using it's beam saber, he used his GN-Sub Machine Gun to attack Yuya.

Yuya: I won't let you! I activate a quick-play spell card from my hand! Hippo Carnival!

Three Hippo with different different colouring while wearing a Hawaiian bikini appeared on the field. Thoose hippo had Orange, Green, and Yellow colour.

Haru: Then I attack the Yellow one with Kyrios!

Yuya whipped the sweat on his forehead thinking that he is safe. But not until a pink colored beams hit Yuya at the chest and pierced through it, making Yuya to drop one knee. **(0-2600=2600. 3900-2600=1300)**

 **Haru: 3400**

 **Yuya: 1300**

Yuzu: What is going on?

Haru: It's my Kyrios effect. When he battles a defence position monster, it will inflict a piercing damage.

Futoshi: To think that he was prepared for that...

Sora: It looks like that Haru is always one step ahead of Yuya. (He stated)

Haru: But I haven't use my Kyrios other effect. (He said with a grin)

Futoshi: Uh oh...

Ayu: Yuya Oniichan are in trouble right now...

Yuzu: _"Yuya! Please be safe!"_ (She thought as she clasped her hand)

Haru: When Kyrios destroy a monster, he could change 1 position of face-up monster on the field. I choose the Green Hippo. (He explain as he point to the said target)

Kyrios Uses his Orange shield... It had a hidden sword, but but doesn't showing it. The shield divided into two, transformed like a crab claw and force fully change the position of Green Hippo while grabbing it with the shield, forcefully change it into attack mode as the Hippo shows a comical cry. While the orange one just shivered anime style.

Yuzu: Yuya! (She shout with worried face)

Tate: If this attack connects, then Yuya Oniichan will lose!

Yuya quickly activate his other trap card that he set in the beginning of the duel.

Yuya: Trap activate! Damage Diet! With this i receive halve of the damage for the rest of this turn!

Haru: That doesn't mean that I won't stop attacking. Astrea! Attack the Green Hippo!

Astrea Launched himself towards the green hippo, slashing it into 2 pieces with his GN-Proto Sword as it dissipates into golden particles. Yuya covered Himself from the shockwave of his monster destruction. **(0-1700=1700/2=850. 1300-850= 550)**

 **Haru: 3400**

 **Yuya: 550**

Gogenzaka: That was close... (He whipped his sweat)

Haru: I set a card and end my turn **x1**

Haru: At this moment, Kyrios attack points has returned normal. **(Atk: 2600-1900)**

 **OST Gundam 00-Power End**

The Youshow gang are speechless at this. Haru damaged 3450 Yuya's LP on one turn! This make them very worried about Yuya's condition. Especially Yuzu.

Futoshi: A-amazing... (He said. Lost with which word that is good to describe Haru's earlier move)

Gogenzaka: To think that he could reduce Yuya's LP from 4000 to mere 550. That is very amazing. (He admitted)

Sora: If Yuya didn't get a good draw, he will lose on the next turn.

Yuzu: No way...

After Yuya heard that Haru has 'end' his turn. He put his goggles on his face, didn't want his friends to see that he was crying.

Yuzu: Yuya...

Haru looked at Yuya for a while, getting pissed as each second flies away. He remembered his past that was full of despair. And Yuya's behavior just reminded him of it. He won't let it. He won't let someone to suffer the same fate as him. That's why, he shouted at Yuya. Helping him to motivate himself so he won't be a child forever.

And...

To teach him.

How to become...

A...

True Duelist.

Haru: YUYA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! Don't give up! You are a Man aren't you! A true man never cries that easily! Don't You said that you will become the best entertainer duelist!? If you really want it that badly, then don't you dare to give up on a duel!

Everyone who looked at this scene were surprised at Haru's words.

Haru: But the most important thing is... A DUEL WON'T BE DECIDED UNTIL THE LAST CARD IS PLAYED!

Yuya turned his head toward Haru's face

Haru: Believe in your deck! Your cards! Thoose are your friends who go through the same hardships with you!

Yuya: Believe... In my... Deck...? (He answer. Though there is a hint that he was crying a bit)

Haru: YES! One draw... Can change the tide of the duel!

Yuya: One draw... Can change the tide of a duel... (Yuya widened his eyes at thoose words)

Haru: Yuya. Your deck is a reflection of your own personality. If you truly believe in your deck, I am sure that they will give their power to help you on your duels.

Yuya heard Haru's words and immedeatly stop crying. He opened his goggles to show his eyes are burning with passion, determined not to yield in a pinch.

Sora: Whoa... Never thought that Haru is good at motivating people. (He says with a hint of amazed)

Ayu: Me neither. But the most important thing that Yuya Oniichan has recovered his senses.

Yuzu: Yuya... (She said, smiling)

Shuzo and Gogenzaka are literally crying anime style at Haru's words.

Gogenzaka: I! The man Gogenzaka respect you even more! (He declared while crying)

Shuzo: VERY! HOT! BLOOOOOOOOOOOODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!

Haru just sweat-dropped, Again.

Yuya: You are right Haru. Sorry for being a jerk. (He said)

Haru: Just do what needs to be done Yuya, and you know what I mean. (He replied, firmly)

Yuya nodded at Haru. Then, he put his hand above from his deck.

Yuya: _"I... Must believe in my deck! My cards! They are my friends who share a deep bond with me! They won't let me down!"_ (He thought with full of detemernation)

Yuya: My... Tuuuuuurn! **x3** (he draw with all of his strength. You could see a little golden color when he draw the card)

Upon seeing the card he draw, he immediately activates it.

Yuya: I activate the spell card that i Just draw! Pot of greed!

Yuya proceed to draw 2 more cards from his deck. He smiled at the cards that he draw.

Yuya: *smirk* You are right, Haru. As long as I believe in my deck, they will lend me their strengh.

Haru had a good question at the cards that Yuya drew. Then, he just smiled at Yuya.

Haru: Then... Show me your bond beetween you with your cards Yuya! (He shouted)

 **Yuya theme Start**

Yuya: *smirk* Now, the fun just get started!

Suddenly, the room fell dark. And a lot of stage bulb started to point at Yuya.

Yuya: Ladies and Gentleman! With Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician on my hand. I will set the Pendulum Scales!

After Yuya set Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician on the Pendulum zone, The word "Pendulum" appeared in his duel disk. Timegazer Magician appeared on left side of Yuya while Timegazer Magician appeared on right side of Yuya. Those two were flying in the sky, being enveloped in a blue pillar.

Tate, Ayu, Futoshi: Here it comes! (They exclaimed)

Sora: *smirk* Yuya's...

Gogenzaka: Pendulum summon!

A pendulum has appeared between the two pillars, swinging around between it. Yuya run around the field while saying his catchphrase.

Yuya: And now... (He flicked his fingers)

Yuya: The fun has just begun!

He started to chant as point his right arm into the sky.

Yuya: **Sway, Pendulum of soul! Draw an arc of light across the soul!**

Yuya: **Pendulum Shoukan! Come forth my Monsters!**

A portal has emerge under the Pendulum and **t** hree lights pop out from it with three different colors. It was Red, Purple, and Orange.

Yuya: Performapal Whip Snake! **(Lvl: 4/Reptile/Earth/Effect/atk: 1700/def:900)**

Yuya: Performapal Fire Muffler! **(Lvl:3/Beast/Fire/Effect/Pendulum/Scale: 5/atk: 800/def:800)**

Yuya: And for our main act! Revive from the extra deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! **(Lvl: 7/Dragon/Dark/Effect/Pendulum/Scale: 4/atk:2500/2000)**

Haru: _"So that's Pendulum summon. I can sense a lot of energy in there."_

Two new monster appeared on the field. The first one is a purple colored cobra that wears a circus head. It shows us a friendly presence. The other one is lion on fire, literally on fire. Same like the previous monster. He wears a magician hat and a ribbon at the neck.

Unknown to Haru. Some card's mysteriously appeared in his right pocket. But, those cards...

Are blank...

No picture, no color, and no words on it. Like a paper, its color are pure white. A sign that anything could happen in the future. The only question is, could he make that future? A place where humanity lives peacefully? A place without killing each other? A place... Where we can understand each other? That's why, this card's appeared right now.

Haru: Wait... Aren't Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon should've been sent into the graveyard?

Yuya: That's because Pendulum monsters are sent into the extra deck instead of going into the graveyard! (Yuya said, causing Haru to crack a small smile)

Haru: *whistle* That's both annoying and advantageous effect.

Yuya hops on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon head.

Yuya: Minna-san! With this, my preparation is complete! First, I activate Whip Viper Effect! Once per turn, it can switch the defense and attack points of a monster until the end phase! I choose to switch Kyrios attack and defence points! **(atk: 1900-1100/def: 1100-1900)**

Yuya: Next, I follow up by attacking Kyrios with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Go, **Spiraling Strike Burst!**

Odd-Eyes fired it's multicolored red beam at Kyrios.

Haru: I activate a Trap! Quak-

Yuya interrupted Haru by explaining Timegazer Magician Effect.

Yuya: Timegazer Magician effect! Once per turn during the battle phase, I can negate the activation if a trap card and flip it back instead sending it into the graveyard!

Yuya: **Go Timegazer Magician! Inverse Gears!**

Haru's trap were negated and flipped back into face down position as if nothing has happened.

Haru: _"Okay, I did not expect that one. If That card negates trap cards, then the other one must for spell counter. Which means I can't do anything. Impressive Yuya. But, you need to rely more on your deck instead of action cards. It's good, but what will you do if we didn't duel in a Action field? You'll be defeated with much more ease."_

Odd-Eyes attack connected, destroying Kyrios in the process.

Haru: Guh! Kyrios! (He said, feeling the shockwaves that almost sent him skidding)

Yuya: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon effect! If it battles a level 5 or higher monster, it'll deals double damage! **Reaction Force!** **(2500-1900=600. 600x2=1200)**

 **Haru: 3400-1200=2200**

 **Yuya: 550**

Yuya: Second! I activate Fire Muffler effect! If a Pendulum monster I control destroyed a monster, I can raise it's attack by 200. And, it can perform a second attack! **(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon atk: 2500-2700)**

Gogenzaka: Nice Yuya! Keep up the good work!

Shuzo: HUUUOOOH! Very Hot-Blooded Yuya!

Yuya: I attack Astrea with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! **Spiraling Strike Burst!**

Odd-Eyes fired it's multi red-colored beam again at Astrea who deflected it with his shield, but overwhelmed. Haru just standing at there, not moving an inch while watching Yuya's Entertaining duel. After all, he couldn't do anything... For now. **(2700-1700=1000)**

 **Haru: 2200-1000=1200**

 **Yuya: 550**

Yuya: And for the Finale! I attack Haru directly with Whip Viper!

Ayu: If this attack connects's...

Futoshi: Then Yuya Oniichan...

Yuzu: Will win the duel!

Whip Viper attack Haru Directly. Everybody in You show was watching the duel with intense, hoping that Yuya will win the duel.

But Whip Vipers attack was deflected by Gundam Nadleeh shield, stunning both the audience and Yuya's Monster. His Whip Viper is kicked by Nadleeh and Fire Muffler got punched on the face

Yuya: What!? What happened!? (He asked, surprised by Nadleeh appearance)

Haru: Yuya, do you remember when I said to choose Astrea's 'second' effect?

Yuya: Huh? Etto...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Haru: When Astrea normal summoned, I can choose one of its effects. And I choose the second one!_

 _Haru: By revealing one fusion monster in my extra deck, I can add one polymerization or one fusion material monster that was listed on the revealed card! I choose to add 1 material monster from the deck to my hand!_

 ** _Flashback End_**

Yuya: Ah! You used Astrea effect to add that card into your hand by revealing one of your Fusion Monsters!

Ayu: And that card is...

Tate: That naked white robot who had Pink hair!

Nadleeh heard what Tate said and quickly have a red tick mark on his head.

Nadleeh: _"I am not NAKED! this is my true form kid!"_ (He shouted)

Haru: _"P-please calm down Nadleeh. Give them mercy, they're just kids so it's natural for them to say that"_

Nadleeh: _"... Fine"_ (He said, with a hint of annoyance)

Haru just mentally face-palmed at Nadleeh, though it was 'also' his first impression when Nadleeh made its appearance in the TV series. He couldn't believe there is someone else who would have the same opinion as his. Haru made a fake cough so as everyone turned their attention to him.

Haru: Ehem. You see Yuya, my Nadleeh has a unique effect. If I was attacked directly, I can special summon this card from my hand.

Haru: Furthermore, It will return all the face-up card back into the deck.

Ayu: No way!

Yuzu: Then, Yuya won't have any monsters to defend him!

Gogenzaka: Yeah. Both of them had no cards in their hands. If Haru draws a monster card, he could attack Yuya directly. But knowing him, he would search for an action card to avoid the attack.

Sora: But, What if Haru got a 'better' card than just a monster card? From what I observe, He is not an average duelist. I belive something 'big' will happen on Haru's next turn.

Yuzu: Yuya... (She prayed again)

Haru: Nadleeh! Use the **Trial system!**

Nadleeh: _" I know that. No need to tell me about it."_

Haru: _"Just do it already!"_ (the ordered)

Nadleeh flew into the sky as she activates the trial system. **(A/N: In this fic, Nadleeh is a female monster.)** The orb in the chest is glowing white as a loud sound wave screeching through the field. The monsters tried to cover their ears, but eventually got destroyed, sent back into the deck. Including Yuya's Pendulum scales. He and the others don't need to cover their ears because it just affecting the monsters and cards in the field.

Yuya: Amazing... How were you able to predict my movement's like that?

Tate: Yeah! How do you do that Oniichan? It's as if you are able to predict the future.

The duo asked. As for Haru, he answered it... With simple words...

Haru: With experience.

Everyone sweatdropped at his 'simple' answer. Futoshi started to whisper into Ayu's ear.

Futoshi: Nee Ayu, Is he socially awkward? (He asked, whispering)

Ayu: Well... when he saved me, he is quite protective. He also asked me a bunch of things about the upcoming Miami Championship. He even bought me an ice cream before we came here! (She answered, whispering)

When Yuzu heard this, she started to join Ayu and Futoshi's little chat.

Yuzu: Maybe, he's just reserved with strangers. (She stated)

Ayu: I geuss so...

Yuya: Ookay... Since I have nothing to do, I end my turn.

 **Haru: 1000x0**

 **Yuya: 550x0**

Everybody on the spectator room are worried for Yuya.

Yuzu: Yuya... (She clasped her hand)

After that. Sora said something unexpected to everyone.

Sora: Yuya will lose the duel.

Gogenzaka heard this and immediately shouted at Sora.

Gogenzaka: What did you just say Sora!? I the man Gogenzaka couldn't believe that you would say such things! (He exclaimed)

Futoshi: Yeah! Who side are you on!? (Futoshi said. Adding more flames)

Sora: Don't get the wrong idea. (Sora reply while taking out his lollipop from his mouth)

Sora: I 100% cheered for Yuya from the start.

Futoshi: The why did you said that!

Sora pointed his index finger into Haru's face.

Sora: Look at his face.

The group do what Sora said. Before anyone could say something, Tate had a conclusion why Sora had to say that.

Tate: He... Didn't lose his calm... (Tate said)

Ayu: What do you mean by that Tate? (Ayu ask)

Tate: I think... He planned this from the moment he added that naked robot into his hand.

Everyone gasped at Tate's statement, except Sora of course.

Yuzu: No way... (She said while covering her mouth)

Futoshi: He could predict that far!?

Gogenzaka: Amazing...

Sora: Now. Do you guys understand why I said something like that.

Gogenzaka: I do... But I the man, Gogenzaka believe that Yuya is not out from the game!

Sora just chuckled at Gogenzaka.

Sora: Yup. You are right.

With that. Everyone watched the duel with hope that Yuya could win it.

Haru inhales and exhales to calm his mind for a moment. Processing the current situation in his brain. When he done, he slowly reached his deck and draw the grew a small smile when looking at the card.

Haru: _"Exia."_

Exia pops out from the thin air.

Exia: _"Yes master."_

Haru: _"I am counting on you"_

With that, Exia nodded at his master words and vanished again.

 **Gundam 00 OST 4-19 O-Raiser Start**

Haru: With this, I can activate my Gundam Nucleus Particles other effect! (He said as the card pops out from the graveyard and put it on his pocket)

Haru: By banishing this card, I can draw another card!

Upon seeing what card that he draw, he immediately activate it.

Haru: Next I follow up by activating pot of greed! (He draws another 2 cards)

Haru: _"Exia, GN-Arm, and Graceful charity... Huh? Geuss I had no choice but to play it"_

Haru: I am not done yet because I will play graceful charity! (He said as he draw 3 cards)

Haru: Graceful charity allows me to draw 3 cards. But then, I must discard 2 cards.

Before he discarded 2 cards, Haru observed the cards on his hand.

Haru: _"Let's see... I have Exia, GN-Arm, Polymerization, Docking Fusion, and GN-GM_

 _Supporter."_

Haru: _"Docking Fusion allows me to fusion summon a monster using the necessary materials from the deck and graveyard simultaneously. Meanwhile GN-GM Supporter has nasty effect that can be activated from the graveyard."_

Haru: _"Hmm... I think I'll use Docking Fusion for another time."_

Haru decided to discard GN-GM Supporter and Docking Fusion. Leaving Exia, GN-Arm, and Polymerization on his hand.

Gogenzaka: Incredible... (He said with wide eyes)

Gogenzaka: Not only he was able to counter Yuya's assault. He even change the tide of this duel into his favor by refreshing his cards... (He stated)

The kids that watched the duel couldn't help but impressed with Haru's dueling skill.

Tate: Nee Ayu. Did you know that Haru Oniichan is a pro duelist? Because his skills are on par with pro duelistest, or maybe even higher.

Ayu: Well, I know that Haru Oniichan is a very strong duelist, but not this strong! I didn't know that he was this strong!

Futoshi: Let's just hope that Yuya Oniichan can do something with the current situation.

Tate: Yeah.

Yuzu: Yuya... (She 'still' clasped her hand)

After Haru discarded the 2 cards. He started to pick one of the 3 cards on his hand. And it's Polymerization.

Haru: Now I activate the spell card Polymerization! (He showed the card)

When he said Polymerization, Yuya prepared his stance while Sora narrowed his eyes.

Sora: _"Let's see what you got..."_

 **LDS Control Room**

Nakajima is sitting on a chair in front of large computer screen, happily took a sip of a hot coffee near his desk. Akaba Reiji is watching the screen, searching new info about the recent kidnapping incident. Until...

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Nakajima immedeatly put his coffee back to the desk. He started to typing on the keyboard and found an unusual summoning energy. On the screen, it showed 100% Fusion Summon

Nakajima: Sir! We detected a very strong Fusion Summoning energy! It exceeds any normal rate of any summon energy!

Reiji: Ribantaro Haru... It must be him. Can you show it on the screen Nakajima? (He asked, crossing his arms)

Nakajima: I am afraid we couldn't do that sir.

Reiji: And why is that? (He asked, pushing his glasses a little)

Nakajima: Because...

Suddenly the screen went black. There is a smoke coming out of it. The computer were overheated. Caused by detecting an unusual summoning energy.

Nakjima: Because of that... Sir. (He answered)

Reiji: Hmm... (He thinks)

Reiji: Inform the Technologist team to repair and 'improve' the computer. If we want to stop Academia, We can't let it having a problem like this. Also, I want them to finish preconditioning the computer by 7 P.M.

Nakajima: Yes sir!

Reiji: Good. You are dissmised.

After Reiji gave his orders. He went out from the control room then walking into his office while having thoughts about this unusual Fusion Summoning energy.

Reiji: _"Such tremendous power. Haru... How did you able to obtain it?"_

Reiji keep this pondering around his head for a while... Until he came into a conclusion.

Reji: _"You've changed. What happened to you?"_

 **Back into the duel**

Haru: With This, I fuse my GN-Arm and Exia from my hand to Fusion Summon GN-Arm's Type- E! **lvl: 8/fusion/warrior/light/effect/atk: 3200/def: 2700)**

Exia and GN-Arm appeared on the field. They then flew into a silhouette of orange and blue flames, Fused into GN-Arms's Type-E. Right now, GN-Arms Type-E standing on the field with all of it's glory. Prepared to slice every enemy on his path. The Kids, Yuzu, Gogenzaka, Shuzo, even Sora looked the monster with awed faces.

Sora: I hate to admit, but that monster looked very cool. (Sora stated)

Gogenzaka: I the man Gogenzaka also admit that. (Gogenzaka added)

Tate, Futoshi, Ayu: Us too!

Shuzo: THAT'S A VERY COOLY HOT-BLOODED MONSTER HARU! (Shuzo said from the control room)

As for Yuya and Yuzu, they were having a feeling that they already saw the monster somewhere else. But the question is, when, and where? Also, why are they feeling like this?

Yuya: _"Ugh... What is this feeling? Have I met this monster somewhere? But I am very sure that this is my first time meeting that kind of monster."_ (Yuya thought)

As for Yuzu

Yuzu: _"Why I am feeling so comfortable around it? I know that this sound's very ridiculous, but It's like a big brother who always protect his family."_ (She thought)

Unknown to the both of them. They are having the same thought.

Yuya Yuzu: _"Have I... Met you before? As a... Family?"_

Everybody thoughts are interrupted when Haru explained his monster effect.

Haru: You see, My GN-Arm Type-E gains 300 attack points for every warrior monster on the field and graveyard.

Haru lifted his duel disk as GN-Arm's Type-E surrounded by blue aura.

Haru: Since I have 4 warrior type monster in the graveyard, My monster attack points got raised by 1200 attack points. **(3200-4400)**

Gogenzaka: Oh no...

Tate: If this attack connects, then Yuya Oniichan will lose!

Sora: Talk about overkill.

Yuzu: Yuya!

Haru: Let's do this Exia! **GN-Arm's Saber attack!**

GN-Arms Type-E dashed through the field towards Yuya, who is paniced at GN-Arm's Type-E Mobility. He quickly searched for an Action card, luckily he got one. When he picked the card, he turns his body to see that GN-Arm's Type-E is no longer chasing him.

Yuya: Huh? Where did he go?

Suddenly he felt someone is poking his right shoulder. He slowly turn his body to see that it was GN-Arms Type-E who poked his shoulder. He shocked like nuts as he dropped into the ground. GN-Arm's Type-E lift it's right sword, preparing to slice Yuya. Until...

Yuya: I! Hah! Activate the Action card Evade! (He said, still surprised from what happened earlier)

Yuya: Now I can Negate one of my opponents attack!

The Youshow gang sighed in relieve that Yuya was saved.

Haru: Then I activate my GN-GM Supporter effect from the graveyard!

Everyone in the room: WHAT!?

Ayu: Since when did that card got sent into the graveyard!? (Ayu asks)

Sora: When he used graceful charity. Remember, it allows you to draw 3 cards then discard 2. (Sora answered)

Yuzu: Wow... It's as if Haru was manipulating his deck into advantage. (Yuzu said)

Suddenly Gogenzaka shouted in the room.

Gogenzaka: Look! The cannons above that robot shoulder started to charge-up a pink beam!

The Gang looked at the scene. Gogenzaka is right. A pink beam were charging above GN-Arm's Type-E shoulder.

Haru: If this card is on the graveyard, I can activate one from the two of it's effect, and I chose the first! (He said as he held GN-GM Supporter on his hand)

Haru: By sending this card back into the deck, one of my monster(s) can attack for the second time by negating their effects until the end of my turn!

Yuya knew that he can't move from here, so he just accepted his defeat. But though, doesn't it feels kinda overkill to use such strong attack at point-blank range?

Suddenly ,the pink beam who were charging just stopped. Exia held out his right hand, and... POKING YUYA ON THE HEAD!? Everybody eyes went into black dots while their mouths went agape ft. Anime style. After Exia finished poking Yuya's head, a female robotic sound are heard through the field.

 **Gundam 00 OST 4-19 O-Raiser End**

 **"The duel has ended! Winner, Ribantaro Haru!"**

Yuya: Eh?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

Sora just laughed at his friends reaction while rolling to the right and left at the floor.

Sora: Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! (He laughs with tears of happiness fall from the eyes)

Sora: That was sooooooo Anticlimatic! Hahaha hahaha!

The action field dissipated. Haru deactivates his duel disk and walking toward Yuya. When he arrived, he offered him a help.

Haru: Need a lift? (He offered, strechicg out his right hand)

Yuya: Yeah, thanks. (He took Haru's hand)

Suddenly, a pink haired girl is running toward Yuya, with teary eyes. The others followed her from behind.

Yuzu: Yuya!

She hugged Yuya with strong grip. Still worried about his previous state back at the duel. Yuya face went red as tomato, or even redder than it by Yuzu's sudden behaviour.

Yuya: Yu-Yuzu. P-please s-top th-is. It's emm-barras-sing... (Yuya said, blushed at Yuzu's act)

Yuzu: Mou... Then stop worrying me like that! (She puffed her cheek as she released the hug)

Haru moved forward a bit to Yuzu. Then, he bowed... His head?

Haru: I am sorry Yuzu.

Everyone who watched this had confused expression.

Yuzu: Ehhh, for what?

Haru: For making you worried about your boyfriend condition.

Both Yuya and Yuzu face went red as a steam coming out from their respective heads. The kids just smirked at Yuya's and Yuzu's face when Haru said _boyfreind._ **(A/N: I prefering the word kids for Ayu, Tate, and Futoshi)**

Yuzu: N-no it's not like t-that Ha-haru... (She replied with her face still red as tomato)

Haru who heard this can't accept this. Unknown to Yuzu, he was observing the spectators romm without looking at them. He knew that Yuzu prayed for Yuya's safety for tons of times! Even he struggled to find the best partner... **(A/N: No need to worry about that Haru! You will have one... Or even two! Or a Harem! XD)**

Haru decided to give them a little push for them. He won't let such a nice couple didn't got dated each other. Heck, even Judai are clueless about Asuka's feeling! If he met him, he swear to punch him on the gut. Well, at least Yusei and Aki did kissed at the end of 5ds. The chaceses are 90% but he believe that the two of them did kissed back then. After all, Yusei is a man among of the protagonist from Yu-Gi-Oh.

Haru: Then, why don't the two of you starting date each other?

Right know, Yuya and Yuzu embarrassment level went over ninety nine thousand. Before Yuzu could answer, Yuya spoked up first.

Yuya: D-D-D-Date her!? (Yuya said)

Haru just nodded at Yuya's response.

Yuya: N-no way T-th-hat I would d-date a crude barbari-

 ***SMACK!***

Currently, Yuya is lying down the floor with a very bright red mark on his face. His head also showing a big bruised ball...

Haru: _"And that's why... We, men's should't mess with a maiden heart."_

Yuzu, while holding her paperfan is walking through the field, headed toward the exit.

Yuzu: You insensitive jerk! A man shouln't have hurt a maidens heart! (She walked away from the group)

Everyone were facepalming on their brains at Yuya's idiotic antics.

Haru: Yuya, I suggest that you apologize to her quickly.

Yuya nodded at Haru's words and started running to chase Yuzu.

Yuya: Yuzu wait! I am sorry, please forgive me Yuzu! (He chased her)

Haru just sighed at Yuya's stupidity.

Haru: _"... Idiot."_

 **Later...**

After Yuya apologize to Yuzu, which take one freakin' hour to get a mercy from her. Right now the Youshow gang including Shuzo and Haru are standing in the spectator room.

Yuya: Well... I guess this is a good bye Haru. After all, you won't join our school... (He said. Feeling languid)

Haru: Hnn... It's true that I did say that I won't enroll this school if I win the duel. But after having some thoughts, I geuss I want to enroll right now.

The gang are shocked with happiness.

Ayu: Really!? (She asked)

Haru: Yes.

Ayu: Yay! Yay! Yay! (She exclaimed)

Ayu then tugged Haru's red jacket, happy that her saviour will enroll into the same school as her.

Gogenzaka: Haru. I the man Gogenzaka are happy, but I still want to know the reason why you change your mind to enroll here. (He asked lin a firm tone)

Haru: it's because of Yuya. (He point his right hand to Yuya)

Yuya: Huh? Me? (He points himself)

Haru: Yep.

Tate: Uhh, what do you mean by that Haru Oniichan? (He asked)

Haru: In that duel, you didn't give up. Despite that you cried for a bit, you accepted my beliefs and keep moving forward, pushing above your limits. And as a result, you were able to do miraculous draws that almost defeated me. If I hadn't add Nadleeh, I would've lose the duel. (He told it to them)

Haru: Not only that. You also showed me your belief, no. This school belief about dueling.

Yuzu: Uhh, this school belief about dueling? (She stated)

Sora knew what Haru meant just smirking and keep eating his lollipop

Haru: Yes. All of you reminded about how enjoyable and fun dueling were. I know this sound naive, but deep in my heart. (He put his hand on his left chest with his right hand)

Haru: I still believe that dueling are meant to bring happiness. And it's also as another way to communicate and understand each other feelings. (He confess)

Shuzo and Gogenzaka are crying ft. Anime style toward Haru's words, even the others are reallyimpressed at it. After Shuzo cried , he immediately run like a flash toward the chairman room to fill Haru's biodata. Then a question pops out from Futoshi as a light bulb appeared above his head.

Futoshi: Oh yeah. How did Haru Oniichan could come into Miami city in the first place? (He ask)

The others also interested in this topic.

Tate: Now that you mention it. I also want to know how did you come here in the first place. (He added)

Ayu: Me too! (She exclaimed)

As for Haru...

Haru: _"I should've expected this... Oh well, here goes nothing..."_ (He thought)

Haru: It's because I am a traveler. I always love to different places to test my dueling skills. Not only that, I also gained new experience as a duelist that can help me to grow into an Adult. (He answered, half lied)

Well, Haru did travel a lot of places at the other universe... BUT under different circumstances. He hated lying, so he tried to build a lie is based in his daily life... Or should I say old life. And now its Yuya's turn to ask another question... That will hurt his feelings.

Yuya: What about your parents? Did they really allowed you to travel around the world? I know that you are an excellent duelist, but you should send them a message once for a while. They must've really worried about you.(He said)

Haru's heart got shattered to glasses when he heard the word _They must've really worried about you'_ Haru still kept his stoic face, but deep in his heart he was very hurt at that word. He doesn't blame Yuya to ask a question like that. He's just concerned about him, and he really appreciate the thought.

Haru: Don't worry. I always send them photos and message during my trip. (He lied)

Yuya: I am glad to hear that. (He sighed in relieve)

Yuzu: So, what will you do?

Haru: I geuss I will search for some Hotels. (He answer)

Haru: _"And information about this world, or should I say... Dimension."_ (He added without saying it out loud)

Yuya: Then why don't you stay in my house? I am sure that you'll like my mom. (He offered)

Haru: _"Wha...what? O-okay, I KNOW THAT HE IS AN IDIOT, BUT ASKING A STRANGER TO STAY OVERNIGHT IN HIS HOUSE ARE VEEERYYYY DUMB. WHAT IF I AM A BULGLAR!? I COULD'VE STOLE ALL OF HIS PRECIOUS THINGS YOU KNOW! SCREW YOU ANIME LOGIC!"_ (He thought. Worried about Yuya's overkindness)

Haru: Okay, I accept your offer. And...

Yuya: And?

Haru: Thanks (he said with small smile)

Yuya: Your welcome. (He replied with goofy grin)

Sora: Then, you want to go back now? I really want to duel you after you said all of those speeches and your dueling skills. (He told Haru)

Haru chuckled at Sora's compliment.

Haru: Maybe next time... Coconut boy. (He teased with small smirk)

Sora: Coconut... boy? (He said, sounded a little pissed)

Haru: Yep. That's your nickname, Coconut boy. (He added more flames)

Sora: Mou! I am not Coconut boy! (He pouted)

Everyone laughed at Haru'a teasing.

Sora: Stop it, it's not funny! (He demand)

Yuya: I-Iam S-sorry b-bu-ut tha-ats very fun-nny! (He wiped his tears)

Haru: Don't think that you are out of this tomato boy. (He added with small grin)

Now it's Yuya's turn to stop laughing as his face went pale. Sora laughed very hard while rolling on the ground, that soon are followed by everyone, without rolling.

Yuya: Oh C'mon! (He shouted, face as red like a strawberry)

The laughter continued for a while as Haru watching it a bit far from them... With small smile.

Haru: _"Looks like I am gonna enjoy myself for while... It's been years since I had something like this..._

Haru keep looking at the gang with small smile, the Youshow gang didn't notice about this...

Haru: _" They reminding me of Riku, Owner, Mia and Tia. I hope that they are doing well."_ (He hoped)

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Yaaaay! What do you guys think about Kyrios debut? Cool isn't it :" also, the reason that I kept Haru enroll on YSDS:**

 **1\. There will be a lot of crucial moments involving Yuya's character development.**

 **2\. He will help Yuya and Yuzu to express their real feelings to each other. I have seen a LOT OF ANIMES where the MC didn't hooked with the main HEROINE! AND I FREAKING HATED THAT!**

 **3\. Haru will act as the Big Brother on the YSDS, Lancers, heck even I already made him a part of Shun's one of most precious friends before the invasion without noticing it XD**

 **4.** **He will met a lot of charter from 00 and some old enemies... (spoilers :v)**

 **Haru is a Incredible duelist. But that doesn't mean he won't lose any duel that he face. I will make him lose some, because it will help him to develop his character more, which will help Serena and Ruri to confess their feelings to him. (CONGRATS to narutoxasuna25! It's official now!)**

 **I will make Serena and Ruri relationship similar to Kudelia and Atra's. (WHY MIKAZUKI!? WHY DID YOU MUST DIIIIIIIIIE! ;_; *Start playing Gundam Ibo s2 ending on head*)**

 **Oh yeah, Do you guys want me to change my writing style like a novel story? Or should I keep doing the same? PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENT SECTION! (This poll will end at 14 September 2018)**

 **Also, about Haru's dark past... Still a secret ;)**

 **Changing the topic, it's the time for QA section!**

• **GUEST - I will, but in a different way. And no, Haru won't have any counterparts. Before the world got splitted into 4, Haru's old life have a deep bond with Zarv and Ray. (As for Ray, she kinda fell in love with him.) And I believe that you guys will be VERY surprised about Haru's old life...**

 **Now onto my Gundam and OC card list:**

 **-Gundam Nucleus Particles (spell/Normal)**

 **Effect: Target 1 monster on the field and increase the attack points by 700 until the end of this turn. If the targeted monster was able to destroy a monster on the field(effect or battle), it can attack twice. You can banish this card to from the graveyard to draw 1 card.**

 **-Gundam Veil** **(trap/normal)**

 **Effect: Chose one Gundam-Knight monster on the field. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle and card effect the turn you activated this card. After that, draw 1 card. (Damage calculation still applied)**

 **Gundam-Knight Nadleeh (lvl: 4/Warrior/light/effect/atk: 1500/def:1400)**

 **Effect: If you are attacked directly, you can special summon this card from your hand. If you do, End the battle phase and send all face-up cards on the field back into the deck.**

 **-Gundam-Knight Astrea (Lvl: 4/Warrior/light/effect/atk: 1700/ def: 1300)**

 **Effect: If this card is normal summoned on the field you can choose one of this effect:**

 **\- Special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from the deck.**

 **\- Reveal one of your fusion monsters in the extra deck. Add one polymerization or add 1 fusion material monster that was listed on the revealed card.**

 **-GN-GM Supporter (lvl: 3/warrior/fire/effect/atk: 900/def: 900)**

 **Effect: If this is on the graveyard, you can activate one of this effect.**

 **\- Send this card back to the deck and shuffle it. Chose one of your to attack for the second time, but their effects until the end of the turn you activated this card.**

 **\- Banish this card from the graveyard to negate one attack from your opponent .**

 **-Nadleeh Akwos (lvl: 9/warrior/dark/fusion/effect/atk: 2800/ def:2600)**

 **Gundam Knight Nadleeh+Gundam Knight Artemie**

 **Effect: This card cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card is summoned to the field, halve all monster attack and defence(except this card) on face-up attack position. This card can attack equal to the amount of halved monster by this effect.**

 **That's it for this chapter, folks! See you later, SETSUNA RIZKY OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: New School and problems

**Hello guys! a new chapter is out and it has some surprises! Enjoy!**

 **Also, I will edit chapter 1 at 'my promise with her' 'become my promise to him'**

 **Disclaimer: Gundam 00 belongs to sunrise and Yugioh Arc-V belongs to Konami**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4: New school and Problems**

 _In the previous chapter..._

 _Haru was victorious in his duel with Yuya. Haru was able to defeat him with using his current ace monster, Exia the seven. Not only that, Yuya let him stay at his house for a while... What new problems and adventures will await our hero?_

 **SUPERCELL-MY DEAREST Start...**

 **So everything that makes me whole ima kimi ni Sasageyou...**

(Showing Haru, Yuya and Yuzu noded at each other and then they stare at the beautiful seas of a star at the sky)

 **I am yours...**

(Showing a pair of a hand of a boy and girl with a bracelet holding tightly at each other...then it changes become the fanfic title)

 **Gundam Arc-V**

 **Raising Quantum Of Gundam Knight's**

 **Nee...Konna Sekai ni Watakusan no...Shiawase ga arun da ne...**

(Showing Haru, Yuya, Yuzu and You show gang taking a picture in the front of YouShow school Then the scene changes become Reiji sitting at his office while writing some documents. The scene change to show Yuto and Shun trying to find Ruri)

 **Itsuka... Futari Nara...**

(Showing Serena and Yuri look at a photo of their dearest freind.It show's Serena and Yuri was Hugged by a certain boy, and Serena was crying a little with Yuri upon seeing that picture)

 **Dare ga ka kimi no Koto Usotsuki no Yonde**

(Showing Haru was standing at Exia's shoulder at the sky while Haru thinking about his friend's and trying to remember his past life at fusion dimension)

 **Kokoro nai Kotoba de Kizutsuke you to shite mo**

(Showing a girl with bright brown hair with the same hairstyle as Marina Ismail was walking around Miami park)

 **Sekai ga kimi no koto wo Shinji you to sezu ni**

(Haru was running to catch Exia's monster card as it turned into a blue orb)

 **Ibari no Kanmuri wo Kabuseyou to shite mo**

(Showing Haru held out his Exia card to the sky as it appeared at the duel field)

 **Watashi wa kimi dake no mikata ni nareru you**

(Showing Exia,Dynames,Kyrios,Virtue and a Bulkier version of Exia is dodging tons of attack and then the scene changed into a shadow figure of a black red colored Exia is appeared behind Haru)

 **Sono Kodoku Itami wo Watashi was Shitteiru**

(Showing Haru and his Gundam Knight's was fighting against Sora's Furnival's)

 **So everything that makes me whole imi kimi ni Sasageyou...**

(Showing a picture of YouShow crew with Serena, Haru, Yuri, Yuto, Ruri, Yugo, Rin and Co in it)

 **SUPERCELL-MY DEAREST END**

It is Evening. After the duel that Haru and Yuya had, they were walking from YouShow Duel School into Yuya's home.

Yuya: Hey Haru, I was wondering how did you are able to come into Miami City Alone?

Haru knows that they will ask this sooner or later. Fortunately, he is already prepared to lie to them, even though he is trying to make a lie that was based on daily life and past.

Haru: I came to Miami City by riding a train, if you are wondering how I was able to pay the fee, I had a part-time job. I am also ane the best Chef at that restaurant.

Yuya: Wow... I never thought that you are able to cook... (he said with a :o expression)

Haru: Never judge a book by its cover Yuya.

Yuya: Hehe... Guess you are right (he said sheepishly while rubbing his head)

Suddenly Haru remembered something that he was eager to ask Yuya

Haru: Oh yeah, I was wondering how did you able to make a new summoning method? I bet it's not easy.

Yuya: About that... I don't know...

Haru: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Yuya: Well even if I tell you about it, I think you might think that I am crazy or something...

Haru: Nah, I have experienced something crazier and weirder **(A/N: *cough*cough* get transported into your original universe and that universe is a world of YuGiOh where dueling is a part of your life)**

Yuya: If you say so...

Yuya then tells him how he was able to make a new summoning method and he's brain starting to cracking the mysteries that he had encountered until today

Haru: _"Something big is gonna happen in my life... Well as long as peace is obtainable, I don't mind. I hope I am still alive when that time comes..."_

Exia: _"You must alive master, I don't want to lose my master for the second time..."_

Winged Haro: _"Yeah! Me Too!" (Haro said with an angry expression)_

Haru: _"Sorry guys, I didn't mean it"_

Exia: _"Really? The last time I heard that you suddenly vanished into another universe. Not only that, you even forgot about us" (he said while rolling his eyes)_

Haru: _"Guys I am so sorry... How about this, I made a vow that I won't leave you guys without telling you first. Also if something happened to me, I promise that I will come back"_

Exia and Haro: "Promise?"

Haru: _"I promise"_

Suddenly Haru sees a hand is waving in front of him

Yuya: Haru Oooi.

Haru: HA!

Yuya: Whats wrong with you? You were spacing out for a while.

Haru: Nah, it's nothing.

Yuya: Okay.

They Walked around 5-10 minutes and they had arrived at Yuya's house

Haru: It's a nice house Yuya.

Yuya: Thanks

Haru: Are you sure about this? Because I ca-

Yuya suddenly spoke up to him, not letting him to finish his sentence

Yuya: For the last time Haru, its fine.

Haru: _"Yuya, I know you are a good and a nice guy, but asking a stranger to sleep in your house for the first time meeting him/her is dangerous"_

Yuya opened the door and shouting 'TADAIMA!'. Before they were greeted by Yuya's mother, they were welcomed by three dogs and one cat surprising Haru. They all come near to Yuya, and he kneeled at them to pet their heads

Yuya: Hey guys! How have you been Kilo? Watt?

Haru just stared at Yuya about how he was able to interact with animals easily

Haru: Your mother really loves to have a lot of pets.

Yuya: Yes she is, especially cute pets. She will adopt any cute pets.

Haru: I see...

Haru just stared at the pets, until the pets looking at him. Suddenly they ran away from Yuya. They running away like they had seen a ghost and hid at a nearby couch

Yuya: Huh? Now that's unusual, I wonder why they were acting like that...

Haru: _"Yuya, they are acting like that because of me..."_ (he thought with a tinge of guilt, though he didn't show his guilty expression, he just using his poker face so that Yuya won't worried about him)

?: Oh My, I never see them acting like this before...

A tall and youth-looking woman with long blonde hair has come to greet her son and his freind

Yuya: Hey mom, I am home. Also, I bought a freind.

Haru: Hello Miss Sakaki. My name is Haru, I am Yuya's freind. (he said while bowing a bit)

Yuya: Also he needs a place to sleep, mom. Can he sleep at our house?

Yoko: Of course he may Yuya.

Haru: Thank you, Miss Sakaki. (He said bowing again)

Yoko: Oh my how polite you are, You can call me Yoko Dear.

Haru: Okay Miss Yoko.

Yuya: C'mon! Let's grab some bite!

Even Yuya already said that Haru just staring at Sakaki Yoko, awed by how young she looks

Yoka: What's the matter, Dear? Is there something on my face?

Haru: No Miss Yoko, it's just you are very young to be called a mother...

Yoko: Oh my! You are too nice Dear, come let's have a dinner. Today's menu is Omelet!

She said while pushing Haru to grab a dinner, while Yuya just sweatdropped at his mom behavior. After they had their dinner, they were going to Yuya's room since the other one is used for the pet's room. Haru didn't mind that at all, now when Yuya and Haru was about to sleep

Yuya: Here are the futon!

Haru: Thank you again Yuya.

Yuya: No problem.

Before Yuya was about to sleep, he watching Haru was organizing his deck.

Yuya: Haru, don't sleep too late. We need to go to school tomorrow.

Haru: I'll remember that.

Yuya: Okay then, good night.

Haru: Night Yuya.

After Yuya goes to sleep first, Haru still organizing his deck with a concerned look, especially the blank card's. Some of it is Monster cards, Fusion cards, Synchro cards, Xyz cards and the most thing that caught his attention is a Ritual monster with a half of the card is colored green, also some of the blank cards of Monster, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz has it too.

Haru: _"What's the meaning of this? Why are these cards are blank? I know a world of YuGiOh is full of mysteries, but this is way off the chart. Also instead of getting answers, more question just appeared. Dang..."_

Exia: _"Patience Master. I am sure that we will find those answers, right Haro?"_

Winged Haro: _"Of course! Of course! Also, I think there is a certain condition to unlock those blank cards"_

Haru: _"Thanks for the encouragement guys"_

Exia and Haro: _"Your welcome/No problem Haru"_

After he organized his deck again for tons of strategies he goes to sleep

Haru: Good night Exia, Haro.

Exia and Haro: _"Good night Master Nighty Haru!"_

Haru then falls asleep expecting to have a nice peaceful dream, but the reality is not as nice as it looks.

 _Inside Haru's dream_

 _Haru woke up(in his dream) to see his hand, covered in blood and he taught 'Wha- why is my hand is covered with blood?' and then he sees a lot of humans corpses is lying on the floor(A/N: Just imagine that Haru was inside of a human experiment lab)_

 _Haru: What did I do?_

 _Unknown to him, there are several scientists that watching his action_

 _Scientist 1: Experiment is 100% completed._

 _Scientist 2: He is our greatest creation, nobody has succeeded thus far._

 _Scientist 3: let's just hope nothing wrong will happen._

 _Scientist 1 and 2 just nodded at Scientist 3 words_

 _Haru: NO NO NO NO, NOOOOOOOO! (he said with tears falling from his eyes)_

 _Haru: I didn't mean it! I did not want to Kill any of you! I am SORRRYYY!_

 _He killed them, those corpses in front of him is the result of the experiment, they made him... A murderer. And they called him... Subject X-07_

 _Dream ends_

Haru was awake, sweating a lot because of his nightmare, or should I say his past. A man that wearing glasses and blue shirt is the man that was responsible for this, but he was glad that 6 months after that experiment, he was saved... By his master

Haru: I am sorry...( he said with a drop of water is coming out from his right eye)

Haru: Also... Thank you Shisou( he said as he clasped his hand)

Then Haru goes back to sleep hoping for a nice and peaceful sleep

 _In Haru's Second dream_

 _Haru: Hey * * * * * *! Wait for me!_

 _Kid Haru and a certain purple haired boy is running on the field of grass chasing a girl with an indigo colored hair, also her hairstyle is ponytail with a yellow ribbon that tied on it_

 _?: Yeah! I and Haru are tired of chasing you. The * * * * * * * * * is waiting. ( a purple haired boy said as he runs out of breath)_

 _?: No! I want to play with the two of you! I don't want to sit in that place, its boring! (an indigo haired girl with a ponytail hairstyle is pouting)_

 _Haru: Okay then, how about this. I and * * * * will play with you again after we finish our business with the * * * * * * * * *._

 _?: Promise?_

 _* * * * and Haru: We promise_

 _?: Arigatou! Haru-kun Daisuki! (She said as she leaps onto Haru, causing him to fell to the grassy ground)_

 _The three of them are laughing because of her antics. She always does this when she meets Haru. Haru did not know why would she always do that, but unknown to him, she is in love with him..._

 _Dream End_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **It is 5 a.m, Haru was awake and recalling his second dream**

Haru: "For some reason, it feels like a part of my memory... Oh well time to do my job"

Haru is standing, tidying the futon that Yuya borrowed for him. Right now he is sweeping the floor, well at least that's the only way as thanks for letting him stay at Yuya's house for now tho. After he finished sweeping the floor, he takes a shower then he changed into his usual clothes since he hasn't had the uniform yet. After he finishes take a shower, Miss Yoko Is preparing the breakfast, She was surprised that Haru was already awake and she greeted him

Yoko: Good morning dear~

Haru: Good morning Miss Yoko, may I help you preparing the breakfast?

Yoko: Are you sure? You can wait if you want too...

Haru: It's okay, besides that, I am also a nice chef, it is a shame that I couldn't help the person that let me stayed at her/his home.

Yoko was surprised that Haru was really kind, aside from the appearance

Yoko: Oh my. very well, you can help me prepare the breakfast, also today's menu is Fruit Waffle.

Haru: Hmm, no wonder I smell something like strawberries, blueberries etc.

Haru then help Miss Yoko at preparing the breakfast he was peeling the fruits, while Yoko decides to ask him something

Yoko: Haru, I was wondering, where are your parent's?

Haru then stop peeling the fruits, upon hearing that question

Haru: Miss Yoko, I am an Orphan.

Yoko gasped while covering her mouth

Yoko: I am sorry Dear, I did not mean that...

Haru: Its okay, I have gotten it over it long ago. As long I live, I will help those who are needed help.( he said as he remembers the message that read a long time ago from her mom that left him. He read that message when he was 5 years old)

 _Flashback starts_ _Dear Ribantaro_ Haruo _is sorry that I need to leave you if you ever read this message, please remember one thing. I and your father very care about you, you if you stay with us you'll just suffering. I believe that my... No, our son will emerge to become a handsome, strong, smart man. We are sorry that we couldn't take care of you. I promise that if we ever met again, I will explain everything to you... Also remember, you must help those who are in need._ _Our greatest love Mama and Papa..._ _Flashback end_

Haru: I am 100% sure that parents left me for a good reason, and one day... I will meet them again and tell them about my adventures. (He said while giving Yoko his biggest energetic smile)

Yoko just smiled at this boy optimistic

Suddenly the heard a yawn and its coming from our entertainer Duelist

Yuya: *yawn* morn'in Mom, Haru... Huh? At what time did you wake up Haru?

Haru: 5 a.m.

Yuya: Wha!? How...

Haru: Habits.

Yuya: I see.

Haru: Anyway the breakfast is ready.

Yuya: WooHoo! What is the menu Today?

Yoko: It's Fruit Waffle honey.

Yuya: GREAT! Can't wait to eat it! (he said while giving them his biggest smile)

Haru just smiled at this...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After they had their breakfast, they are heading to the school and they stumbled Yuzu in the middle of the journey. Then they head to the school together.

Yuzu: So you are attending our school huh.

Haru: Yep.

Yuya: If you join our class, that'll be awesome!

Haru: Well... Let's just see about that. **(A/N: HEHEHE... *grinning*)**

 _Let's just skip to the class scene_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Speak of the devil, this is why that we should be careful about the words that we choose to say. Right now Haru is in front of Yuya and Yuzu's classroom, waiting to be called by the teacher

Teacher: Students attention, please! Today we have a new transfer student!

Yuya: "Me and my big mouth..." (he thought as he started to sweating)

Yuzu: Yuya... (She said in a low tone as she facepalmed, remember what he had said early in the morning)

Meanwhile, the student's starting to whispering at each other

Boy 1: I wonder who is the new guy...

Boy 2: I bet its a pretty woman *grinning*

Girl 1: Boys... I hope the new student is handsome and caring gentlemen. ( she said with starry eyes)

Girl 2 and 3: Me too!

Teacher: Alright, you may come in!

The door slides to the right to reveal Haru was walking and standing in the front of the class. Also, the girl's blushed at his appearance... Meanwhile, the boys just glare at him, getting all the attention of the girls (except Yuya and Yuzu)

Haru: Hello, my name is Ribantaro Haru. I just moved into Miami city and joined YouShow duel school. I am in your care since I did not know much in this city. I hope we could be good friends this semester until the end of the semester. (He said with his stoic face while bowing)

The class just fell silent for a few seconds... Until the girls started to fangirling him

ALL GIRLS(except Yuzu): KYAAAAAH!

Yuya, Yuzu, Haru and the rest of the boys are covering their ears, surprised by the girl's reaction, especially Haru. He never thought that something like this will happen.

Girl 1: He's so handsome!

Girl 2: And polite too!

Girl 3: I think I am in love...(she said with love eyes on her face)

Teacher: SILENCE! Haru, you may sit behind Yuya.

Haru: Thank you, sir.

He sat behind Yuya as Yuya started to speak to him.

Yuya: I never thought that we will in the sa-

Just before he was able to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Haru's glare making him flinch while having a feeling 'say anything again I will beat you'.

Yuya: Hey, I did not kn-

'BANG'

The teacher throws a book at Yuya's head

Teacher: No speaking, please. Now, please open page 19.

Haru: "You deserved that Yuya"

Yuzu just facepalmed seeing at her childhood freind, feeling sorry for him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **At lunch...**

Haru, Yuya, and Yuzu were having lunch together under a tree. Haru was editing his deck(again), Yuzu is eating her lunch box, meanwhile, Yuya was about to open his lunch box.

Yuya: Dad, I promise that I will become the number Dueltainer in the world! Now to grab a bite...

Yuya ate his lunch... With a few table manners

Yuzu: Yuya your manners...

Haru: If you couldn't correct your table manners, you still have a very loong way to reach your dream.

Yuya said with his mouth full of foods

Yuya: Hey! I did not know that you will come to our class!

Haru: Then you should think before you say something.

Yuzu just nodded at his words

Yuya: Yuzu You too!? This is soo unfair...

Suddenly they were interrupted by a boy. He has a spiky black hair with green eyes while wearing the school uniform. His face is similar to Jin Kisaragi from Blazblue

Boy: Hey new kid.

But Haru did not answer nor turn his head to look at him

Boy: OI! Did you hear me!?

Haru just looks at him for a while, then ignored him. Yuya and Yuzu are worried about Haru. They know that their classmates are jealous of him getting the attention of the girls, but this they have gone too far

Boy: You really cocky for a-

Haru: What did u want?

Boy: How dare you! First, you ignored me, then you interrupted me. Don't you know who I am!? I am Roy Hilbert! The most handsome and strongest Duelist int-

But Haru just interrupted him again

Haru: Is that it? Look I don't know and I don't care that you are jealous of me. If you really want the attention of the girls then work hard. Yet you just insulting me with your big mouth.

Yuya and Yuzu was surprised by Haru's action, they didn't know that Haru could talk like that

Roy: You... THAT'S IT! THIS CALL FOR A DUEL! (he said preparing his duel disk)

Haru: Are you an idiot? The school did not allow us to had a duel on the school grounds.

Roy: Tch... Then meet me at the warehouse! 12:30 p.m! (He said as he left the trio, unsatisfied that he couldn't teach him a lesson)

Yuya: Haru, are you sure about this?

Haru: Yep, I have dealt the same situation tons of times

Yuzu: At least, let us accompany you. Yoy won't know what will happen, right Yuya?

Yuya: Of course Yuzu!

Haru: Why did you ask this? You had to attend the dueling school.

Yuzu and Yuya: Datte... Ore Tachi wa Nakama da! Darou? (Its because we are freind! Right?)

Haru did not know the feeling of having a freind and this is a new experience for him...

Haru: Yes, we are. (He said, giving them a small smile)

Suddenly a light bulb appears above Haru's head.

Haru: I was wondering, is there any other Students than us in You show?

Yuzu: There is! Don't worry you will meet them after the school end's

Haru: Fine then...

Bell rings 'KRIIIIING'

Yuya: C'mon lets head back to the class! I don't want to get slapped by sensei's thick book.

Yuzu and Haru just chuckling at Yuya's word

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the front gate 12:00 p.m

Haru, Yuya, and Yuzu was walking out from the school and they met a group of children (Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi) that was waiting for them

Ayu: Haru Oniichan! (She said while waving he hand into the air)

Haru: Ayu-chan, what are you doing in here?

Ayu: Waiting for you guys! Also met my freind! The fat boy that wearing green clothes is Futoshi, and the blue-haired boy is Tatsuya!

Futoshi: I am not fat! It's Chubby!

Tatsuya: hahaha...

Futoshi and Tatsuya is introducing themselves

Futoshi: Hello Haru-san, my name is Futoshi and I love Shivers!

Haru just sweatdropped at the 'Shivers' part

Tatsuya: My name is Tatsuya Haru-san! Also, I will become a famous duelist!

Haru: Nice to meet the both of you, My name is Ribantaro Haru and you can drop the formalities, Just Haru is fine.

Tatsuya and Futoshi: Yes Haru!

Yuzu: Also, please tell dad that we will come a bit late.

Tatsuya: Huh? Why?

Yuya: We had some business to finish first, we promise that it won't take too long.

Futoshi: Okay then...

The six of them part ways after they finished talking

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the warehouse(imagine the place that Yuzu met Yuto) 12:30

Roy was waiting in front of the warehouse, to teach him a lesson

Roy: Just as I thought, he is nothing more than a sucker.

Haru: No, I am not, playboy

Roy heard his voice. He seeing Haru was walking with 2 other people

Roy: Ho? Are you too scared to come alone? Well, you should because I will defeat you and will get the attention of the girls! (He said with his wicked smile)

Haru: You really are a playboy...

Yuya and Yuzu are still worried about for Haru

Yuya: Are you sure about this Haru?

Yuzu: Yeah! You shouldn't do this, it's dangerous...

Haru: Don't worry guys. I'll be careful.

Haru and Roy preparing their Duel disk as they shouting

Haru and Roy: Duel!

 **Haru: 4000 hand 5x**

 **Roy: 4000 hand 5x**

Roy: Handsome guy always goes first, I set a monster in defense mode! (He said as a monster is set on defense mode)

Roy: I set a card and end my turn. hand 3x

Yuzu: Haru... (She muttered in a low tone)

Yuya: Don't worry Yuzu, Haru is a strong strong duelist he won't defeated that easily.

Haru: My turn, Draw! hand 6x

Haru: Now I summon "Gundam Knight - O"! **(Warrior/effect/tuner/lvl:3/atk:1500/def:1200)**

Haru: I set a card, Battle! O Gundam attack that monster!

O Gundam uses its beam saber to slice Masked dragon into half

Roy: My monster effect activates! When he is sent from the field into the graveyard, I can special summon a dragon type monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck!

Roy: Now... I special summon armed dragon level 3! (He said as the dragon appeared on the field)

Yuya: Level monster?

Yuzu: Its a monster that has the effect to special summon a higher level monster from the player's deck, it's useful but tricky to use.

Yuya: I see...

Haru: I end my turn. **hand 4x**

Roy: My turn, I draw! **hand 4x**

Roy grin about the card that he draws

Haru: " He's using Armed Dragon deck eh? Let's see if you can use it nicely"

Roy: I activate Armed Dragon Level effect! During my standby phase, I can send this face-up card on the field into the graveyard to special summon... ARMED DRAGON LEVEL 5!

A Dragon appeared on the field while roaring and punch its fist onto the ground **(Dragon/effect/lvl:5/atk:2400/def:1700)**

Roy: I activate my monster effect! I can send a monster from my hand into the graveyard to destroy one of your monsters that attack is equal or less to the monster that I send into the graveyard! Also, the monster that I send is X-head Cannon with 1800 attack points. Say goodbye to your SCRAPPY BOT. (He said while waving his hand at O Gundam)

O-Gundam was shattered into pieces because of Armed Dragon lvl 5 effect

Yuzu: Oh no!(she said with worried expression)

Yuya: Don't worry, he still has his face down

Roy: I don't think so, I activate a quick-play spell card Mystical space typhoon! This card allows me to destroy a trap or spell card on the opponent's field!

Yuya: Oh no!

Yuzu: Now Haru is defenseless!

Roy: Go! I direct attack with my Monster!

Haru was burned by the Dragon's fire breath

Haru: GAH! Damn that is very hot... 4000-1600

Roy: I set a card and end my turn! hand **1x**

Haru: My turn, Draw! **hand 5x**

Haru: Since I don't have a monster on my field, I can special summon GN Arm from my hand! (Machine/tuner/wind/lvl:3/atk:1200/def:800)

Haru: I activate my monster effect! If this Monster is successfully normal or special summoned, I can add a 'Gundam-Knight' Momster from my deck to my hand!

Haru: I summon "Gundam-Knight Dynames " in attack position! **(Warrior/normal/light/lvl:4/atk:1700/def:1850)**

But he was interrupted by Roy

Roy: It's futile! I still have a monster with an attack that is higher than yours! Just lose already with your JUNK-SCRAPPY METAL BOT'S! (He said with a smug smile on his face)

After hearing the 'SCRAP' part, Haru was 100% snapped, every person in the entire room felt chill down to their spine... It's because Haru unleashed his Bloodlust eyes... Glaring at Roy. What Haru did not notice is his right eye changed into red and his left was changed into green while glowing golden line on both of it(A/N: basically innovator eyes combined with Ragna's eye)

Haru: What did you say...

Roy, even Yuya, and Yuzu take a step back because of Haru's voice, it's cold... Yet sad... Even anger is felt from him...

Roy was very, no SUPER Scared at Haru's voice and he was sweating REALLY fast

Haru: Look, I don't really mind if you insult me with your mouth by calling me trash, bitch, etc... But, A SPOILED BRAT LIKE YOU, or should I say a 'PLAYBOY' DONT HAVE THE RIGHT TO INSULT MY MONSTERS! ESPECIALLY MY FRIENDS!

Yuya and Yuzu were speechless at Haru's declaration

Haru: *Inhales* *exhales* Since you have insulted my card, I will end this now!

After Haru had calmed a bit, his Eclipse eye's no longer there and it showed the normal blue sapphire eyes

Haru: Now I perform a fusion summon without a Polymerization!

Yuya, Yuzu, Roy: What!?

Yuya: A fusion summon...

Yuzu: without...

Roy: POLYMERIZATION!?

Haru: Yep, I fuse my Dynames with my GN Arm! Come! The Sniper specialist of Celestial being! Snipe all of your opponents with all of your glory! Contact Fusion! Appear GN-Arm's type-D! **(Warrior/light/effect/atk:2900/def:3200)**

GN-Arm's type-D has appeared on the field. The difference between type-E is that the right hand of the GN Arm has a twin barrel GN cannon and a supply of GN Missle's on the left hand inside of a rectangular black box. Yuya and Yuzu was awed by Haru's contact fusion

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **In LDS control room**

The computer that Nakajima was starting to malfunction because of Haru's contact fusion

Nakajima: *cough* *cough* SIR! We detected a strong fusion summoning that exceeds a normal fusion summoning ratio that fusion dimension people could do!

?: What... That can be... SHOW ME THE VISUAL RIGHT NOW!

Nakajima: Yes sir!

The four-eyed(i mean glasses) man is standing on the control room, covering his mouth with his scarf from the smoke. He also got a good guess who was able to fusion summon with a very strong fusion energy...

Nakajima: Here are sir!

The video showed Yuya and Yuzu was watching Haru dueling Roy

The glasses man pushing up his glasses a bit while having a thought

?: _"Just as I thought. It is him, now the only thing that I need to confirm is that he is with 'them' or not. If he is not, he will become one of the most powerful Lancer..."_

?: _"Also, I did not know that Ribantaro Haru is associated with Sakaki Yuya"_

The man known as Akaba Reiji was watching the duel from the control room

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back with Haru and co...**

Haru: Yuya, Yuzu. In case that you did not know, Exia and Dynames are brothers in Arms. (He said with a small smirk)

Yuya: I see...

Yuzu: No wonder why this monster looks familiar with your.. What is it again? Arms-E?

Haru: Yep. Also, I am not done yet.

Haru: From my hand, I Activate Monster Reborn! Come on out GN Arm, Revive!

GN Arm was revived from the graveyard

Haru: I activate my 'Gundam Knight- O' in my graveyard!

Roy: WHAT!

Yuya: He had a Monster that it could activate its effect from the graveyard!? (He said in a shocked face)

Haru: I can banish this card to activate its effect! if I activate it during my enemy battle phase I can end the battle phase, then I special summon a monster from my deck to the field! If the monster that I summon is level 5 or higher, it changed its attack and defense into 1000. I special summon "Gundam - Knight" Exia the Seven Swords! **(Warrior/normal/lvl:7/atk:2500-1000/def:2200-1000)**

Haru: Now... I perform my second fusion summon without polymerization!

Yuya, Yuzu, Roy: AGAIN!?

Haru: Contact Fusion! Come! One of the Strongest Sword Master At Celestial Being! Slice and destroy every opponent that opposes you! Appear! GN Arm's Type E! **(Warrior/effect/light/lvl:8/atk:3100/def:2700)**

GN-Arm's type-E has appeared again on the (battle) field

Yuya: Wait! at our duel, you need a polymerization to summon that monster...

Haru: Yuya, in order to perform a contact fusion, you need the both of the fusion material monsters on the field.

Yuzu: So that's why you need to use polymerization on your last duel...

Haru: yep.

But then, Haru heard Exia was talking with Dynames

Exia: _"It's been a while Dynames that we fight together with our GN-Arm's"_

Dynames: _"Yeah Bro, now let's destroy that dragon with our combo!"_

Exia: _"You got it!" (He said as both of them preparing their weapons)_

Haru just smiled at them, being able to fight together again...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back at LDS control room**

'BOOM' an explosion has occurred in the control room. Reiji quickly tell the guard to bring the fire extinguishers to spray the computer that Nakajima uses, luckily Nakajima was able to get out from its seat before the computer explode

Reiji: _"Seriously Ribantaro Haru, what are you... But BECAUSE OF YOU, I NEED TO FIX THE COMPUTER THAT YOU JUST DESTROYED!"_ (He said while clenching its fist)

Reiji: Calm down... Calm down... ( he muttered in a very low tone, trying not to lose his composure)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back at the Duel**

Haru: Now Battle! Dynames attack Armed Dragon lvl 5! Then Exia, attack Roy directly! GUNDAM BROTHERHOOD COMBO!

Dynames started to attack Armed Dragon Lvl 5 with its GN-Arm Rifle. The dragon roared when it got destroyed **(2900-2400: 500, 4000-500:3500)**

Roy: heheheHAHAHAHAHA! You have fallen into my trap Reflector! When my monster is destroyed by the attacking monster, the owner of the attacking monster deal the damage as same of the monster that destroyed my monster!

Yuya: OH NO!

Yuzu: Haru will lose!

Haru: NOW GN- Arm's type-D effect kicks in! As long there is GN-Arm type-E on the field, during the battle phase, negate the activation of any spell or trap cards!

Roy: WHAT!?

Yuya and Yuzu hugged each other while saying 'YAAAY! Haru safe!' but they realized what they doing and they released the hug, this did not go unnoticed by Haru, and he has some nasty idea...

Haru: Are you sure that you two are not dating? Because if you not, you both really need to date each other, I'm sure that the two of you will become a cute and lovely couple. (He said with a Shin-chan smug face)

Yuya and Yuzu just blushed very redly

Haru: Or even a family... (He said while holding his chin)

Yuya and Yuzu: HARU! STOP IT! (They said with a flustered face)

Haru: Okay, Okay.

Yuya and Yuzu has calmed down a bit... Until

Haru: And have a lot of kids! (He said with his smug face)

Yuya face become even redder from what Haru said... But Yuzu, preparing her paper fan to hit Yuya's head because of his kinky ideas

Yuzu: YUYA...

Yuya: Wait! This is n-

'THWACK'

Right now Yuya face has slammed into the ground with his head having a mark.

Haru: Back to the battle, Exia finish him!

Roy take a step back

Roy: Wait! Can we talk about this?

Haru: Nope, go direct attack!

Exia slashed Roy with its GN-Arm's Sword **3500-3100:400**

Roy: GAAAH! You will pay for this!

Haru: I set two cards and end my turn! 1600 hand 2x

Roy: My turn, draw! **400 hand 2x**

Roy: I activate card of sanctity! Now both players must draw until they have 6 cards! **Hand 6x** (Haru and Roy draw until they had 6 cards on his hand)

Yuya: he manages to refresh his hand...

Roy: first of all, I activate monster reborn! I chose my armed Dragon lvl 5!

Roy monster has reappeared to the field

Roy: Then I activate level up! This allows me to special summon a level monster by sending a level monster on my field into the graveyard, then special summon the monster from the deck! Ignoring the condition! come lvl 7! Appear to the field! **(Dragon/wind/effect/lvl:7/atk:2800/def:1800)**

Roy: And then I activate a spell, Lightning Vortex! HA, YOU LOSE! By discarding 1 card I can destroy every face monster on your field!

Haru: ORE NO GUNDAM! (He said with a shocked face)

Exia and Dynames was destroyed by the lightning and shattered to pieces

Yuya and Yuzu: Oh no! Haru!

Smoke has appeared at the field while Roy is laughing

Roy: HAHAHAHAHA! I WIN!

Suddenly all of them saw Exia and Dynames(without their GN-Arm)is standing on the field

Roy: WHAT!? How could this be!?

Haru: My monster allows me to use their fusion material to special summon them from the graveyard!

Yuya: Oh God...

Yuzu: please stop give us a heart attack Haru...

They both said that relieved that Haru was fine

Roy: BUT I CAN STILL ATTACK YOU! Armed Dragon level 7, attack the green colored Bot!

Roy: "The truth is I want to end it by using my monster effect by discarding my Armed dragon lvl 10, but I will show him that I Have a UR card!"

But his thought was interrupted by Haru

Haru: I activate my trap card, Mirror force! When my opponent attacks my monster, I can activate this card to defend my monster and destroy every face-up attack position my opponents monster!

Roy: NOOOO!

Yuya and Yuzu: Alright!

Armed Dragon level 7 is destroyed by his own attack because it was reflected by a mirror shield.

'BOOM'

Roy: Tch... I set a card and end my turn! Hand 1x

Haru: Ore no turn! DRAW! **Hand 7x**

Haru: I activate the card that I just draw! Mystical space typhoon! This card allows me to destroy 1 of your face down!

Roy: NOOOOO! PLEASE HAVE MERCYYY!

Yuya: Nice one Haru!

Yuzu: Yeah! Now defeat him!

Haru: I will! Now direct attack!

Roy: AHHHHH! **400-0**

 **Haru Win!**

After the duel ends, Haru quickly deactivate his duel disk then he comes to Yuya and Yuzu

Yuya: That was awesome! To think you were able to fusion summon without polymerization...

Yuzu: Yeah! How did you know to do that?

Haru: Studying of course.

Yuya: *clasped his hand* Okay then, right now we need to go to You show, everybody is waiting.

Haru: Geuss, you are right. Let's go!

The three of them walking to You show, where everybody is waiting. When they arrive at You show, everybody asks them like why did they come too late. Haru also met Sora and Gogenzaka. Sora was intrigued that Haru can Do contact fusion(Yuya explain everything to the crew) and have a thought 'Wait, I know someone who uses Gundam-Knight archetype in the earlier days of fusion dimension before chancellor Shephard was replaced by professor... But it couldn't be him, right'. Unknown to the three of them, someone was watching the entire duel and after it ended, he quickly vanished from that place

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **In an Alley in Miami city...**

There is a man wearing a mask, he had a purple and black colored hair and he is wearing a messy black cape. His name is Yuto, and right knows now is searching for Shun, his freind, and comrade to tell him that his adopted little brother is safe...

Yuto: Shun... Your little brother is safe... Wait for me Ruri! Your brother is in Standard! (He muttered in a low tone...)

 _To be continued..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that wraps it up! The truth is I Want to show you guys Avalanche Exia in this chapter. buuuut I think I will show you in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and he is a synchro monster**

 **SETSUNA RIZKY OUT!**


	5. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**A/N: Hi Guys! Setsuna Rizky is here and I had something to tell you. I think I am gonna Rewrite this fic, Why? Because of My OC personality, behavior and especially his past. Well after I think about it I only write this fic the way I only want to, I didn't focus on the characters personality, especially those who are from the Arc-V. Dont worry, I won't post it as a new story by modifying the chapters, especially chapter 1. It feels kinda rushed. So see you at the New Chapter 1! The title will be...**

 **My life has turned 180 degree...**

 **in this chapter, you will see his ordinary(or not) life before he got transported into the Arc-V(his home) universe. It also includes some of his (Miserable/dark) past**

 **thats for now, SETSUNA RIZKY OUT!**


	6. POLL NEWSUPDATE!

**A/N: First of all, I am sorry that this is not a chapter. I want to disscus something else.** **I will extend the poll from 14 September 2018 into 21 September 2018.** **Currently, I can't think straight and veeery tired. Also, THIS POLL NEEDS A CONCLUSION (if you guys did not know this poll, please read the Author Note at the end of chapter 3 rewrite)** **Well, at first I think that you guys were having a hard time reading this fic. So, I decided to make this Poll.** **If you says that I need to change my writing style like a novel book, just type number "1" in the comment section. If you want me to keeping the old writing style, just type "2" in the comment section.** **That's all for now, have a nice day and best of luck to all of you, SETSUNA RIZKY OUT!**


End file.
